


She Makes Me Sin

by kelseycurtis



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ben Solo Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood, Bondage, Bottom Armitage Hux, Bottom Ben Solo, Butt Plugs, Chains, Cock Cages, Cock Rings, Collars, Cora's an evil bitch in this, Crying, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dominatrix, Edgeplay, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Femdom, Force Choking, Hair-pulling, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Jedi Ben Solo, M/M, Men Crying, Multi, Murder, Oral Sex, POV Ben Solo, Physical Abuse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Pure Porn, Riding Crops, Role Reversal, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Scratching, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Submissive Kylo Ren, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, Virgin Ben Solo, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2019-10-03 01:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 37,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17274884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelseycurtis/pseuds/kelseycurtis
Summary: Ben Solo never turned to the dark side, but his best friend Cora did, and he'll do anything to get her back...anything...This fic is pretty much mostly porn with a mostly submissive Ben Solo and General Hux. Enjoy :D





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ben’s P.O.V

I awoke to harsh light and something cold and hard pressing into my back. I wasn’t familiar with my surroundings, but yet I knew where I was. Or at least I had some idea. I told myself not to be afraid yet that did nothing to quell my fear. My wrists and ankles were restrained and the door in front of me was likely locked. Maybe I should have listened to my parents, maybe I should have stayed with them instead of running off to her. But I had to try. I believed there was still good in her, why else would she have spared me the night the Jedi temple fell. I didn’t know if to be excited or nervous to see her again. That goodness might have all gone now and she would kill me. Thankfully I was like my father and had the skill of talking my way out of most situations. 

I didn’t know how long I had been out, nor did I know how long I would have to wait. The last thing I remember was getting caught by a bunch of troopers. Thankfully they had set their blasters to stun but my body still ached from the assault. I shifted a little to get more comfortable, I was likely going to be here for a long time. I was starting to get bored. I was surprised nobody had been in yet to beat information out of me. As if fate had heard me the door slid open with a hiss. She stepped into the room, making sure the door closed behind her. Cora was dressed in all black from head to toe. Her black hair had grown a lot more over the years, now reaching the middle of her back. She removed her black cowl, putting it down on the small table next to me. Underneath was a long sleeved black top, floor length black skirt and black leather gloves. 

The only skin she had exposed was her face. She looked paler. But there was no signs of lack of sleep or unhappiness on her face. She looked me up and down, a soft smirk forming on her beautiful features. Cora stepped closer, almost examining me or sizing me up, I couldn’t tell.   
“These restraints are pretty tight, could you loosen them a little?” I asked.  
“Nice to see you haven’t changed, still as cocky as ever.”  
I smiled, shrugging a little.   
“So, why are you here?” She asked.  
I frowned, “I got caught by your bucketheads.”  
“Ben you’re not as dumb as you look. You wouldn’t have been on our territory without a reason,” she purred.

She studied my expression before laughing, “you’re here to appeal to my humanity? To get me back? It’s a little too late for that, 20 years too late.”  
“I believe there's still good in you, that my childhood friend is still in there somewhere.”  
“I’m not a child anymore. Everyone grows up and moves on, perhaps you should do the same.”  
“Not until you come back with me.”  
“I have no reason too. I’m happy where I am.”  
“Come home with me, please.”  
“Home?! If you recall I’ve never had a home. I’ve never had a family, or parents or any of the happy bullshit. You’re the one who has all that and you’ve stupidly thrown it all away on some fantasy.”

“Then let’s cut the talking and kill me already.”  
Cora smirked, “that would be too easy. Besides, aren’t you the last Jedi? I can’t just ‘kill you’.”  
I felt my stomach drop, this had gone far from planned.   
Her smirk grew, “is this not going how you planned? Did you expect me to just give up everything I’d built to leave with you? Why would I do that? What's so good about you?”  
“I’ve been told a few things,” I joked.  
“The Supreme Leader wants you alive. As do I. He has plans for you…I’m sure I will too.”  
“What could he want with me?”  
“Your valuable. You could make excellent leverage. I’m sure your mother would do just about anything to get her precious boy back.”

She was right about that. My parents would do anything so that I was safe. Although both had very different ideas, my father would likely try and break me out with an elaborate escape plan whereas my mother would gather all the forces she had.   
“You want a war?” I asked.  
“We’re already in a war. No, I just want that old bitch to stand down and surrender. She’d be saving a lot of lives if she did.”  
“She would never do that, you know that.”  
“I do. She's stubborn, it was one of her less likable traits. Hows your uncle?” She asked the last part with a wicked smirk.  
She knew the answer. Ever since the Jedi temple had fallen Luke had gone into hiding, not even telling his sister where she could find him. 

I kind of understood but a part of me wish he would stop being such a coward and come out of hiding, help us fight. Maybe then we’d be getting somewhere.   
“If I knew I’d tell you,” I replied, trying to keep positive.   
At this point we were just going in circles. If she wanted to kill me she would have done it by now. Or perhaps she just liked toying with her prey first.   
“So how long do I have to stay here?” I asked.  
“Until The Supreme Leader says so. Perhaps if you’re a good boy it won’t be too long, but if you perhaps attempt an escape or try and harm a member of staff it will be longer. Understood?”  
“Loud and clear.”  
With that she picked up her cowl, putting it back into place before leaving. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a week and I’d had a few visitors here and there, mainly officers who wanted information from me. I had yet to crack. They could do what they liked to me, but I was trained in patience. Normally it was something I lacked but in times like this I guess spite was a good motivator. This frame was becoming more than uncomfortable. Finally, Cora returned, hopefully with good news. Well as good as it could get in this place. Cora was still in all black, only her hair was lightly curled, and her lips were a dark red. It looked good on her, it definitely broke up all the black. She was smiling as if she knew something that I didn’t, which I guess she did.  
“I talked it over with The Supreme Leader,” she announced.  
“And?”  
“You can stay.”  
I felt relief wash over me, but I knew this wouldn’t be without a hiccup.   
“What's the catch?” I asked.  
“You’ll be my personal toy.”


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Cora’s P.O.V

I’d been called for a meeting with Snoke. I rolled my eyes but got up from the couch after downing the whiskey Hux had given me. He got to his feet and followed after me like a lost puppy. Way to ruin the mood Snoke. Couldn’t he have wanted to talk to us at a better time when I hadn’t planned on playing with my favourite pet. His guards let us pass and enter the room. Hux and I kneeled out of respect before standing back up. I had to force myself to relax and not look at Snoke with a resting bitch face. He sat there in his usual gold robe. He always sat there, he never moved.   
“Have you questioned the Jedi yourself yet?” He asked me.  
“I’m working up to it, I’d like him to trust me first.”  
“We don’t have time for that. Your incompetence continues to amaze me.”

I clenched my fists, gritting my teeth to hold back anything I might regret later. I needed to remain calm. But Snoke always made that difficult. He was always putting me down, making me feel like nothing. I’d prove him wrong.   
“I’ll have Phasma lead the next mission. Your clearly not fit to lead if you can’t even question a Jedi, you’ll remain here where we can work on your training,” Snoke explained.  
“But that’s not fair!” I protested.   
Snoke raised an eyebrow at my outburst. He never let me lead any missions, he never let me leave this damn planet. I was fed up with being cooped up in here like a caged bird. 

“You promised that I could travel and conquer the galaxy. How can I do that if I don't leave this planet?” I asked, hoping I wouldn't be in too much trouble.   
“You’re not ready yet. You've shown that time and time again.”  
“But-"  
“Enough!”  
I clenched my fists, swallowing back my argument. It still wasn't fair. He still had no right to keep me here. Snoke dismissed me. I turned on my heel and stormed out of the room. I headed back to Hux's room. I poured myself another glass of whiskey, downing it quickly. I took off my dress and sat back on the couch. 

I found the riding crop under the couch, I guess I must have let it there from last time. I wouldn't make that mistake again. Like my saber, the crop stayed on my belt. I lightly swatted my palm as I waited. The longer he took the less patient I grew. Finally, he returned to me, taking one look at me and kneeling at my feet. He knew all the signs of play time. I smiled and ran my fingers through his perfectly combed hair. I knew how much it pissed him off when I messed it up, but he would never complain.   
“What did The Supreme Leader want to talk with you about?” I asked.  
“Our recent progress. How he's happy with my strategy.”

“You are such a smart boy,” I praised.  
His face lit up a little at the praise, a hint of a smile playing at the corners of his lips.   
“Thank you, mistress,” he replied.   
“Did he say anything about me?” I asked, referring to Snoke.  
“No, mistress.”  
I knew Armitage would never lie to me. He was loyal, in fact he was the most loyal toy I’d had to date. This made him my favourite. He’d die for me if I asked him too. Or kill for me. It was hard to decide which one was more exciting. I stroked across his cheek with the business end of the crop, making him shiver. I grinned, loving how easy he was. The crop didn’t need to be used, for now. Whilst I was still angry at Snoke it wouldn’t be fair to take my aggression out on Hux. 

Not with the crop anyway. But he could help me cool off in other ways. I unclasped my stockings, noticing how his gaze instantly went to them. I lifted my hips so that I could pull my lacy panties off, dropping the material to the floor. I leaned down, grabbing the General by his chin, his lips now inches from mine.   
“Would you be a good boy and help me destress? It’s either you help me out or I go take it out on someone else and I don’t think poor little Ben is quite ready for me yet,” I added the last bit with a wicked smirk.   
I saw the flicker of jealousy in his eyes, the way his jaw and fists clenched. It was cute how jealous he could get over other toys. But that jealousy always made him determined to impress me. 

Hux met my gaze, “with pleasure, mistress.”  
I pressed my lips to his, nipping at his bottom lip. I pulled away and got myself comfortable, sitting back against the couch. I spread my legs, letting him position himself between them. He kissed his way up my thigh before hitting his target. I moaned as his tongue stroked against my clit. I grabbed a fistful of his hair, throwing my head back. Hux lifted my legs over his shoulders so he could get a better angle. He ate me out like a starving man, lapping and sucking at my clit. 

My back arched, my grip on his hair getting tighter. He removed his leather gloves before slipping two fingers into my wetness. He started a fast pace with them, curling them against my g-spot. Its like he was trying to make me cum in record time, not that I had any complaints. I'd have to make sure to reward him later. A few more strokes and I reached my climax, letting out a string of curse words. Hux worked me through it until overstimulation kicked in. 

He pulled off, sucking his fingers clean whilst I relaxed against the sofa. Hux remained on his knees for me, awaiting any further instructions.   
“Feeling better, mistress?” He asked.  
“Yes, you’re such a good boy for helping me.”  
“Thank you, mistress.”  
I put my panties back on before clasping my stockings back to the garter belt. He took that as his cue to make himself look presentable once more. He sucked his fingers clean before putting his gloves back on. He got to his feet and headed over to the mirror to comb his hair.

I put my dress back on, covering up my underwear. I put my belt on, putting the crop back in its correct place. It felt right to have it on my hip. I went over to Hux, kissing his neck. He relaxed into my touch, his breathing becoming noticeably heavier.   
“I’ll see you later tonight. Don’t keep me waiting,” I warned.  
Hux had forgotten to meet up with me a few times because he was so busy with reports and paperwork. Hopefully he wouldn’t forget this time, or I would have to punish him. He turned to face me, leaning in to kiss me softly. I accepted the gesture.   
He smiled softly before speaking,“I wouldn’t dream of it”


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ben's P.O.V

Cora had moved me into a more comfy cell. It was a spare room, but the door was locked all the time. At least it had a decent bed. She'd allowed me to have some books to read to help pass the time. And meals came three times a day. There was a wardrobe of spare clothes and Cora made sure to visit me at least once a day. She was more beautiful now since we'd both grown up so much. I was even starting to look forward to her visits as it was the only conversation I would have. The only contact with the outside world. 

She visited me after dinner, closing the door behind her. She took a seat on the foot of my bed, making herself at home. Her dress had a slit all the way up to her thigh. I averted my gaze and thought of anything else.  
“Have you thought anymore about what I want from you?” She asked.  
“My answer is still no.”  
I came here to get her back on the right side, not to start a sexual relationship with her. She tutted.  
“Your so selfish. I let you live, gave you this room. I keep you fed. I keep you alive. Some of the staff dont like the idea of a Jedi on board with them. All these things I do for you and you won't do a little thing for me,” she explained.

“I won't betray the Jedi code, nor will I betray the people back home,” I replied.  
She rolled her eyes, “the Jedi way is old and boring. I’m free to do what I like now as a Sith.”  
She was going to need to form a much more convincing argument than that. Cora got to her feet, coming over to me. She placed her hands on the arm rests of the chair, trapping me in my seat. I sat back, wanting to keep a little distance between us. With her leant over me like this it gave me the perfect view down the front of her dress. I swallowed hard and forced my eyes up to hers. She was smirking, having caught me looking.  
“Why deny your feelings for me? Because it would be wrong? You’re the only one who thinks that Ben,” Cora spoke. 

I avoided her gaze. The more I thought about it the more tempting it became. But I didn’t even know what I would be doing. It’s not like I’d ever been in a relationship, I hadn’t even kissed a girl, let alone touched one. Why would she want me when I wouldn’t be good enough to satisfy her needs? Cora clasped my chin between her thumb and forefinger before making me look at her. She seemed closer this time, her lips inches from mine.  
“I won’t hurt you if that’s what you’re afraid of. I wouldn’t let anybody hurt you,” she continued.  
“That’s not what I’m afraid of.”  
“Then tell me.”

“It’s a few things.”  
“Ben I’m not leaving this room until you tell me.”  
“I’m scared that I won’t be good enough for you. I’ve never done anything like this. Some stuff I probably won’t even know what that means.”  
“I’m a good teacher. And you were always a good student.”  
“Alright and what about if others find out?”  
“You’re scared of what people will think about you? Like your parents and the other generals and troops? Why should you care what they think? They are nothing compared to you. Any girl would be lucky to have you.”  
“They wouldn’t, you’re just saying that.”

Cora frowned, her hands going to my shoulders, “am I? I don’t give praise unless its deserved. And you deserve so much praise. I remember being jealous of the way the other girls would look at you during training. How some of them would try and flirt with you whilst you were trying to work out. I bet even some of the boys were jealous of you, I mean who wouldn’t be with that kind of body,” her hands trailed down my chest, continuing its journey south, “and I bet you have an even more impressive cock,” she groped me through the bottoms of my robes.  
I gasped, my cock growing at the little attention she was giving it. She smirked, continuing to squeeze and rub me through the thin material. I knew I should push her away, but this just felt too good. 

My breathing had gotten heavier, my cock now fully hard. Cora leaned down, softly kissing my neck. I found myself leaning into her touch, needing more.  
“Let me take care of you,” she whispered, nipping at my ear lobe.  
I could feel my resolve start to slip. I’d wanted her for so long, now here she was throwing herself at me. I’d be an idiot to say no to her. She began kissing across my cheeks. I turned my head and met her in the middle, giving myself over to her with a single kiss. She smiled into the kiss, running her fingers through my hair and straddling my lap. I was unsure where exactly to put my hands, but I settled for her hips. She seemed happy with this, continuing to claim me with her lips. 

Eventually we pulled away for air, her lipstick smeared a little. Her cheeks were a little red and her eyes were heavy with lust. I leaned back in to kiss her, but she pushed me back with a single hand on my chest. Had I done something wrong already?  
“There are rules in this relationship. You need to know them before we take this any further,” She explained.  
I nodded, wanting to get them out the way quickly so that we could pick up where we left off.  
“Rule one, you belong to me and only me. Whilst you’re my toy you aren’t allowed romantic relationships with anyone else,” she explained.  
That was understandable, not that I would want another relationship whilst I was with her.  
“Rule two, I expect good manners at all times. You will thank me after I make you cum. You will thank me after I’ve allowed you to eat my cunt. You will thank me after I have rewarded you or punished you how I see fit.”

I suppose I could understand this one as well. I wonder if all her toys had the same set of rules.  
“Rule three, you are not allowed to touch yourself unless given permission.”  
I could live with that.  
“Rule four, you will address me as mistress and you will use the safe word we decide upon if needed.”  
“We’ll need a safe word?” I asked, a little worried.  
“ _You’ll_ need a safe word, I don’t want to do anything that you might find uncomfortable or push you past your limits.”  
This rule still had me a little worried for what she might want to do to me in the future, but I suppose we would cross that hurdle when we came to it.  
“Rule five, you will obey all commands given. Unless of course you need to use the safe word. I don’t like to play with brats,” She explained.

I didn’t see a reason why I might not be obedient. I wanted to do everything I could to please her if that meant she’d touch me.  
“Rule six, you will kneel before me when I enter a room for playtime, or if I’m already waiting for you I still expect you to kneel. If any of these rules are broken, then a punishment will be given. I also ask that you communicate with me honestly and frequently, your pleasure is just as important as mine.”  
These rules all seemed simple enough to follow. And most of them seemed reasonable. I could do this.  
“I need you to consent to all this before we can continue Ben,” she spoke.  
“Yes…mistress,” I answered.

She smiled before kissing me again. I returned the kiss eagerly. I found the zip of her dress and pulled it down. Cora climbed off my lap, letting the black material pool around her feet. I didn’t think it had been possible to get harder, but she’d just proved me wrong. Underneath her dress was a black silk corset, complete with ruffle detailing at the top and bottom, matching black panties, garter belt, stockings and heels. Cora stepped out of her dress and pulled me to my feet. I couldn’t decide where I wanted to touch her first, there was so much to explore. Cora began pulling at my clothes, to help me out of them. Eventually we were both left in our underwear. 

Cora gently pushed me down onto the bed before climbing on top of me. My hands went back to her hips, whilst she looked so fucking appealing like this, I did want to see her naked. My hands found the tie of her corset and pulled it loose. She helped me with the rest before dropping it to the floor. She kicked her heels off and undid the clasps that held her stockings up. She continued to undress until there wasn’t a single piece of clothing left on her body. Her breasts were a little on the smaller side but that didn’t bother me. She also had faint lines across her stomach from where she exercised so much. She was perfection. Cora kissed her way down my body, leaving a few purple marks here and there. 

She pulled my boxers off, my cock resting against my stomach. She looked at it…hungrily. As if I was something to be desired. She licked from the base of my cock right up to the tip. Fuck. I gripped the sheets, watching her intently. Cora continued with the teasing licks, my hips bucking for more. She held them down, still drawing out the torture.  
“Please,” I whined.  
Cora smiled before taking me into her mouth. I moaned, my head falling back and hitting the pillow. She took me as far as she could, her throat constricting around the head. This made me moan louder. She used her hand on what wouldn’t fit in her mouth. She bobbed her head back and forth, hollowing her cheeks and flicking her tongue across the head every time she reached this. 

She was definitely an expert at this. One hand continued to grip the sheets whilst the other tucked her hair behind her ear, so I had a better view. Everything just felt so good, I didn’t want her to stop. Cora sped up the pace, moaning around my cock. I cursed, unable to keep myself quiet anymore. All I could do was moan and pant as she brought me closer to the edge. I could feel my first orgasm start to build and it was then that she stopped. I let out a disappointed sound, looking down at her in disbelief. She couldn’t just stop like that. Cora straddled my lap, looking down at me as if she was daring me to complain more. I remained silent, waiting for her next move. She lined me up with her entrance before slowly sinking down onto my cock. We both moaned at the feeling. This felt so much better than her mouth. 

Cora placed her hands on my shoulders to steady herself as she started a fast, hard pace. I knew I wasn’t going to last long, not after what she’d done with her mouth. Cora took my hands from her hips and placed them on her breasts. I kneaded the soft flesh, earning a moan from her, which only encouraged me. I did my best to match her pace, hoping I would be able to make her finish. Cora dragged her nails down my chest hard enough to leave long red trails against my skin. The slight sting felt nice mixed with the pleasure.  
“Please,” I managed.  
Cora smiled, leaning down to kiss me. She nipped at my bottom lip, continuing the pace. I groaned her name, the urge to finish outweighing anything else. 

A few more thrusts and I reached my first orgasm with a loud cry of her name. Her smile grew before she climbed off of me. I glanced over at her as she began to gather her clothes.  
“Did you...?” I trailed off.  
“Of course not. But I didn’t expect to so it’s nothing for you to worry about.”  
That did nothing to make me feel better, if anything I still felt awful for not being able to repay the favour. She kissed my forehead before redressing.  
“Seriously, don’t worry about it. You’ll have plenty of chances in the future. Now get some rest. I’ll see you tomorrow,” she continued.  
“Where are you going? You don’t have to leave so soon.”  
“Having me stay is something you have to earn. Goodnight.”  
She was now fully dressed. She turned and left my bedroom, without another word or glance. What had I gotten myself into?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Cora's P.O.V 

I headed back to my bedroom first to clean up. I could be cruel at times but going to Hux with someone’s else’s cum in me was too much. I cleaned up and checked my reflection in the mirror. I touched up on my makeup making sure my lipstick was no longer smeared. I adjusted my cleavage and straightened my dress. Finally, happy with my appearance I left my room and headed to the Generals. I’d given him a heads up that I planned on visiting him tonight, I just hadn’t specified when. I knocked three times before entering. He was sat on the couch, having removed half his uniform already and nursing a glass of red wine. He smiled up at me, having seemed bored of waiting. I returned the smile, stepping inside. 

“I’m sorry to have kept you waiting,” I spoke.   
“You’re here now that’s all that matters.”  
My smile grew at his words. He did sure know how to make me smitten at times. A dangerous game for a toy to play, but one he played so well. I wasn’t in the mood for any games tonight, just some casual sex. He could tell that due to my language and behaviour. Armitage poured me a glass and motioned for me to sit next to him. I took the glass and seat, relaxing against the black leather. I took a sip, feeling a tension release in my body.   
“Stressful day?” He asked.   
“Not exactly.”

Hux raised an eyebrow, the hint of a smirk playing at the corners of his lips.   
“He didn’t satisfy you, did he?” Hux asked.  
“I wasn’t expecting him too. He’ll learn soon enough. I thought perhaps, you could give him a few pointers.”  
“Me?”   
Hux seemed irritated by the idea. That was one mean jealousy streak he had. I reached out for him, stroking his cheek to calm him. He relaxed into my touch.   
“Well you are not only my favourite toy, but you are the best at what you do. You’d be the best person for the job. You don’t have to do it if you don’t want too,” I explained, “its not like it would be your first time teaching someone.”

There had been a few officers in the past that had taken my fancy but none of them had lasted long enough. They couldn’t handle me like Hux could. Hence why I wanted Hux to show Ben a few things that would help him in the future. Hux seemed to come around to the idea.   
“I just don’t trust him, that’s all,” Hux shrugged.  
“And that’s okay. I’m not asking you to trust him.”  
Hux relaxed a little at this. If Hux didn’t trust Ben, then that gave me an extra pair of eyes to keep a watch on him. Make sure he doesn’t do something that would get him killed. I leaned in, kissing him softly. 

He returned the kiss, pressing his forehead to mine. There were few moments that I was tender towards my toys like this. It almost felt like we were in a real relationship. Unfortunately for Hux he wouldn’t make a good partner. If it weren’t for my rules and control over him, he would be a lousy toy. He would be too busy with paperwork for a real relationship. Too focused on his role as General here instead of his relationship.   
“Let me take you to bed,” he suggested.  
I smiled softly, “such a good boy, how did I ever find someone like you.”  
Hux returned the smile. He had such a praise kink. Hux picked me up and carried me into his room before placing me down on his bed. I began to take off my dress, whilst he rummaged around in his drawer for something. 

“We don’t need toys tonight,” I reminded him.  
Hux produced a small bullet viberator from the drawer, slim, small and black but it did the job. He had a slightly mischievous look in his eyes as they raked over my body.   
“I guess I wanted to make you feel better after you were let down,” he explained.  
“I didn’t train you to be sweet.”  
“But you’re not complaining.”  
No, I wasn’t. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I awoke, the other side of Armitage’s bed empty. He was already working. I put my dress back on from last night and made my way to my bedroom, where I changed into some workout clothes. If the Supreme Leader didn’t think I was strong enough yet, then I needed to train more. I changed into a black sports bra and black yoga pants before tying my hair back in a high ponytail. I filled my water bottle and headed for the training room. I set down a mat for myself before starting off with a few stretches to warm my muscles up. I went through my usual routine, deciding to push myself a little more today. I’d regret it later I’m sure, but I needed to prove my worth. The pain meant progress. 

Later once I finished I decided it would be a good time to visit Ben, see how he was doing after last night. I knocked on his door, waiting outside. No answer. Either he was out and going to get in trouble or he was inside and being a stubborn little shit. I opened the door to find him meditating on the floor by the foot of his bed. I rolled my eyes, that was something I didn’t miss about being a Jedi. Meditating five times, a day is not a form of training in my eyes. It’s a waste of time. He opened one eye, his shoulders slumping, and his concentration ruined. Whoops. Ben turned to me, his face remaining neutral, but his eyes gave away his feelings. He was finding it awful hard to make eye contact, instead his greedy eyes taking in my sweat dampened body. 

“I wanted to see how you were doing after last night,” I announced.  
“Fine. I’ve just been doing a lot of thinking.”  
I had expected this but that didn’t stop me from rolling my eyes. Of course, doubt would start to creep in. It was tempting to beat it out of him, luckily, I didn’t have my riding crop on me.   
“And?” I asked.  
“You already know what I’m going to say.”  
“That what we did was wrong? That you feel like a traitor, going against your training and gaining an emotional attachment? I hate to break it to you Ben but being human is to have emotional attachments. The Jedi need to learn that and fast.”

“Why didn’t you kill me? Why did you choose this for me instead?” He asked.  
“I told you that last night.”  
“No. That’s not what I’m saying. You had the chance to kill me, but because your Supreme Leader decided I should live you then let me go.”  
“I don’t know what he wants to do with you and when he wants to do it. You could have been waiting a long time, I figured you could use a comfier room.”  
He didn’t seem to buy my answer but didn’t bother to press me further. If anything, I moved him into this room because it would be showing that his captor could be kind, it would get him to trust me, to let his guard down around me. 

“So, you want out of our arrangement?” I asked.  
“Yes.”  
“You already agreed to the rules, you already let me take your precious virginity. I think it’s a bit late for that. Perhaps you should have thought with your brain last night and not your cock.”  
Ben didn’t seem impressed with this, if anything he looked embarrassed.   
“If you to make things difficult that’s fine. I can make things difficult too. I told you last night that I don’t like to play with brats,” my voice had taken on a more authoritative tone.   
“I’m not afraid of you Cora.”  
I smiled at him. Oh, you should be. Silly little naive boy.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ben’s P.O.V

Cora had not been to visit since I told her no. I guess she was listening. Although I knew she would likely have something up her sleeve and I dreaded it. The silence was slowly becoming annoying. She’d even made sure that my meal portions were halved. And I no longer had access to books. The room was slowly becoming a cell once more. Perhaps I should play by her rules, that way she could grow to trust me. Maybe then she would open up more about why she became what she is now. Maybe then I could convince her to come back with me. Or at least let me go. If she let me go but chose to stay, then that was something I had to accept. 

But what if someone back home found out what I did? I could cause embarrassment to my family. The Jedi that got too emotionally involved with a Sith. That would make my mother look great. And she already struggled with being known as Darth Vader’s daughter. Whilst she acted like she didn’t care about her reputation and the opinions of others I still didn’t want to do any further damage. I didn’t want to be a failure. But I already was for that stupid moment of weakness. It wouldn’t happen again, I couldn’t let it. I had to remain strong. My guide had to be the force. 

Unless, Cora really was telling the truth when she’d said she’d protect me. It was hard to trust her. Although she had yet to give me a real reason not to. She had given me this room, made sure I was fed and watered. She’d kept me alive when there were people on this ship who would love nothing more to kill the last Jedi. I guess I did owe her. But sex and relationships were forbidden. There had to be another way. 

There was a hard knock at my door. I knew the sound of Cora’s knock and that wasn’t it. I had no idea who else would want to visit me. I swallowed my nerves and headed over to the door. I hesitantly opened it up a crack, setting eyes on my visitor. Outside stood General Hux, looking rather annoyed. I had only seen him a few times in passing. But he had quite the reputation. Why would he need to come to my room? Unless my luck had finally run out and here was here to kill me. Hux forced the door open further and strolled into my room. I hesitantly closed the door, turning to face him. 

I made sure to stay close to the door just in case. He didn’t seem angry however, more…bored.   
“I have no interest in killing you right now. You can relax,” Hux spoke.   
Right now? Gee, I really felt at ease.   
“I’m here to give you advice. And I won’t be doing this often. So, I would listen carefully if I were you. Upsetting Cora is not a smart thing to do, whether its intentional or not. She picked you for reasons I can’t quite understand myself. But it’s something that should feel like a privilege,” Hux explained.  
I frowned. She’d clearly sent him to say all this. I folded my arms across my chest, waiting for him to continue. If she wanted to threaten me she should do it herself. 

“There have been others who have been defiant like yourself. They didn’t last long. And she really does seem to have a fixation with you. Keeping her happy is in your best interest,” he continued.  
“If she wants to threaten me or convince me she can do it herself. She doesn’t need to send her lapdog to do it.”  
Hux seemed to radiate pure rage in that moment. I noticed the way his fists clenched hard enough that I could hear the leather of his gloves straining.   
“Don’t say I didn’t warn you,” he snapped before storming out of my room.   
That was her favourite toy? With his anger issues? The thought baffled me. I locked my door and sat down by the foot of the bed. 

I closed my eyes and focused, feeling the force around me. I reached out to her, hoping we still had the same force connection from when we were children. I found her with a little difficulty, she was much more trained than I was.   
_“I just had a visit from the General,”_ I spoke, through our connection.   
_“And how did that go? Oh, never mind. He’s back now. You’ve really pissed him off,”_ there was amusement in her tone.   
_“You don’t need to send people to threaten me Cora. I thought you would at least do it yourself.”_  
 _“Fine. I’ll be with you shortly.”_

She practically threw me out of her head, the jolt hitting me hard and painfully. I felt my stomach drop in fear. I hadn’t expected it to be so easy to coax her. I’d never experienced her anger before, I didn’t know what to expect. But I was afraid. I shouldn’t be, yet there was still that awful feeling in my stomach. I sat there, waiting for her arrival. The seconds seemed to drag, each second the fear becoming worse. I heard the door unlock, she’d probably used the force. She opened the door and entered my room. She was in all black again, black leather pants, knee high boots, a black off the shoulder shirt that showed plenty of cleavage. Her hair was pulled back in a tight, high ponytail. If it weren’t for the stern look on her face I would have found her alluring. 

She approached me, lifting her leg and pinning me to the foot of the bed with her heel. It was jabbing hard into my shoulder that it would likely bruise. She leaned down, pulling something from her belt. I felt leather stroke across my cheek. I flinched, moving out of its reach.   
“I sent General Hux because he would be nicer about it. But if your going to be rude to my other toys then I’ll have to teach you some manners,” she warned.   
The close proximity had me feeling all sorts of ways. The control she had over me. I swallowed, my cock twitching in anticipation. I cursed inwardly, why the fuck was this arousing? 

Cora glanced down, smirking at my noticeable bulge.   
“Such an easy little slut,” she taunted.  
Her foot moved down, freeing my shoulder. She gently rubbed the flat of the boot over my hardness. I bit my lip, my breathing noticeably heavier. I wanted nothing more than to pull her on my lap and kiss her. But that would give her what she wanted. I had to show restraint. She continued the teasing torture, waiting for me to cave. We both knew I would eventually. And I was aching by this point.   
“Please,” I breathed.  
She cocked her head, “I didn’t quite catch that.”  
“Please,” I repeated, louder this time. 

She stopped rubbing, putting her foot back on the ground with a wicked smirk.  
“No,” Cora said softly.   
“What?”  
“No. You don’t want this arrangement, remember?”  
I groaned in frustration. The need for her was too strong. I had to have her. I moved forward, leaning down to kiss the toe of her boot. I kissed my way up her leg and thigh, before lifting the hem of her shirt and kissing her bare flesh. Her smirk had turned to a grin. I was ready to completely submit myself to her. I would do anything for her.   
“Please,” I said once more. 

She ran her fingers through my hair in an almost caring manner. I looked up at her, hoping I had convinced her to change her mind.   
“We won’t be going around in circles like this again, understood? If you change your mind again I’ll have no choice but to dispose of you before you’ve even proven your worth. And that would be such a shame,” she warned.  
“Yes, mistress,” I replied.  
“We’ll start your training tonight. Unfortunately, I have a meeting to go to soon.”  
I pleaded with my eyes, hoping she wouldn’t leave me in such a state. She caressed my cheek, offering me a look of sympathy.   
“I’m sorry, you know I wish I could stay. But I promise to make it up to you tonight, ok?”  
“Okay.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it has taken me so long to update this fic, please forgive me

Chapter 6

Cora’s P.O.V

It was late, that meeting had gone way over time. I was tired, in need of a stiff drink and a few orgasms. Only problem was I had promised to see Ben tonight…meaning it was unlikely I’d get those orgasms. Unless…would it really be too early for Ben to use a cock ring? He did seem disappointed last time that he didn’t last long enough to make me finish so perhaps he wouldn’t completely hate the idea. And I’m sure I had a vibrating one somewhere. I headed back to my room, digging through the drawers that contained all the toys I owned. Each drawer had been sorted so that the top shelf contained dildos and viberators, the next contained various handcuffs and ropes, etc. I finally found the chastity device part, various cock rings and cages all in their correct place. 

I found the vibrating one, taking it to the bathroom for a routine cleaning. Toys were always cleaned before and after use. I checked my reflection in the mirror before heading to Bens room. I knocked before entering. I found him kneeling by the foot of the bed as stated in the rules. I smiled, what a good boy for remembering. He looked happy to see me and eager to see what I had in store for him.   
“I’m sorry I kept you waiting,” I apologized.  
“It’s okay, you’re here now,” he replied.  
“I thought tonight we could start with a little resistance training.”  
“Okay.”

He was more open to it than I thought he would be. Good. I held out my hand for him, to help him up. He accepted the gesture, waiting eagerly for my next move. I sat down on the edge of his bed, getting myself comfortable.   
“Undress yourself for me,” I spoke.   
Ben seemed to become shy at my request. We were going to need to work on his confidence. I cocked my head, waiting for him to meet my gaze.   
“Ben, look at me,” I instructed.   
He met my gaze, looking embarrassed and a little panicked as if he thought I was about to scold him for not doing as he was told. 

He hadn’t refused the order so there was no need for punishment, just some encouragement.   
“You don’t need to be embarrassed darling, its just us. And I’ve seen it all before,” I reassured.   
He relaxed a little but there would still need to be some convincing. However, he did reach for the tie of his robes. I smiled, watching eagerly. He pulled the tie undone before pulling the first layer off. His undershirt was rather thin and tight fitting, leaving little to the imagination. 

He removed that layer, now completely shirtless. He really did have a body to die for, every inch of him sculpted perfectly. He'd look so good in a harness or perhaps I should tie him up, the red indents from the rope would be a beautiful contrast against his skin. He’d look good in just about anything. His hands moved down to the lower half of his robes, pushing them past his hips and down his legs. I was going to ruin that boy one day. Now he just stood there in his boxers, his cock already half hard. I licked my lips, a heat forming between my legs. Finally, the boxers came off, joining the rest of his clothes on the floor. He seemed unsure what to do now, standing there awkwardly. 

I got up from my place on the bed and went over to him, circling him so that I could take in every inch of his body. I placed a kiss between his shoulder blades, earning a soft shiver from him. I produced the cock ring, showing it to him first. He probably had no idea what it was.  
“This will help you last longer,” I explained.  
“Okay,” he responded.  
I helped him put it on before stepped back to look my handy work.   
“How does it feel?” I asked.  
“Snug.”  
“Not too tight? I have bigger sizes if it does.”  
“It feels fine, weird, but fine.”

Good. The last thing we wanted was his cock turning blue. His cock was now fully hard, pointing up and resting against his stomach. I licked my lips again, considering putting it in my mouth. But he hadn’t done anything to earn such a reward, perhaps next time. I undressed myself, my clothes in their own separate pile. He approached me with a slight hesitancy.   
“Could I…eat you out, please?” He asked.  
My smile grew at this. I was eager to have those pretty plush lips between my legs. Although I’m sure they would look just as good wrapped around a cock.   
“Of course, you can,” I answered.  
I lay back on the bed, resting my head on the pillows before beckoning him over with the crook of my finger. 

Ben eagerly joined me on the bed, positioning himself over me. I pulled him down for a kiss, nipping at his bottom lip. He groaned softly against me before starting to kiss my neck, continuing his journey south. He paused at my breasts, licking and sucking at one of my nipples. My breathing was noticeably heavier, my back arching for more of his touch. He finally reached his target, parting my folds and lapping at my centre. I moaned, grabbing a fistful of his hair. He wasn’t quite on target but that was to be expected. I guided him to where I needed him most, moaning a little louder when his tongue finally found my clit.

He continued feasting on me, not letting his inexperience stop him. I didn’t know how much of this sweet torture I could take, the need to cum was building quickly. My hips bucked against him, I needed so much more. I made a sound of frustration, I knew my body better than he did and right now with the way he was going I was never going to cum. It still felt good, but this was going nowhere. Ben slipped two thick fingers into heat, earning a moan from me. Now that was a bit better. He started a fast pace with his fingers, forcing more moans from me. If he’d just start curling his fingers, then maybe I’d be able to fucking cum. He really had no fucking clue how vaginas worked and its starting to get more frustrating. 

I pulled him off me by his hair, ending the torment. I’d have to get Hux to teach him how it was done some time. For now, I needed release and I’d have to get it myself. His lips were shinny with my juices as well as his chin, he was a messy eater. But it was a good look for him. Ben lay down next to me before I straddled him. I sunk myself down onto his cock, Ben cursing and clutching the bedsheets. I reached down and turned the small viberator on before starting a fast pace. I steadied myself by keeping my hands on his shoulders. Ben matched my pace, keeping a tight grip on my hips. My nails dragged down his chest, leaving long red trails across his skin. Now that I finally had him inside of me as well as the constant stimulation on my clit I knew I wasn’t going to last long at all. 

I rolled my hips against his, moaning his name. Ben watched me ride him in complete awe, like I was some kind of goddess. I knew it was unlikely Ben could last much longer even with the cock ring, but that was okay so long as I finished first. And I wasn’t far off now. My clit started to tingle deliciously, and my walls began to get tighter the closer I got. A few more moments and I finally reached my climax, letting out a string of curse words. Ben reached his own seconds later due to the new tightness. He gripped my hips hard enough that I’d have bruises in the morning whilst moaning my name. I lay down next to him, both of us recovering from our orgasms. Ben made a sound of discomfort due to the overstimulation. Whoops. I reached over and turned the viberator off before carefully removing the ring. 

I pulled Ben in for a post orgasm cuddle. Aftercare was essential in these relationships. I stroked his hair as his head rested on my chest. It was obvious this orgasm had been more intense than his last. But he was also happy to have made me cum.   
“You did so well, I’m so proud of you,” I praised him.   
He further relaxed against me, smiling softly from the praise. I continued to stroke his hair, liking how soft it was.   
“I want to keep going,” He confessed.  
“Right now?”  
“I want to try more with you.”  
“And you will. But I have to ease you in to it. It’s the first night you’ve used a toy, I’m not going to start pegging you until a lot later.”

Ben looked at me a little confused by the term ‘pegging’. His innocence was a little cute. But more exciting, it was going to be so much fun to break him and mould him.   
“Pegging is where I’ll use a strap on with you. Unless that’s a hard kink for you,” I explained.  
“Oh…does Hux like that?”  
“He loves it. And perhaps you will too. But we won’t be trying that for a while yet. Get some sleep Ben, we’re taking things slow and you need your rest.”  
Deciding not to argue with me he closed his eyes, getting himself more comfortable against my chest. It seemed me stroking his hair was helping him fall asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ben’s P.O.V

Cora had the day off and was showing me around the star destroyer. I didn’t care to know where some rooms were, but I appreciated being able to leave my room. It was nice to venture outside for a change. The ship was larger than expected. Cora showed me the gym, mentioning that I would be able to use it with her supervision. I appreciated that, I liked to stay in shape. It had felt odd to not exercise since my stay here. We continued the tour, passing a group of stormtroopers that were being led by one in silver armour instead. Captain Phasma, she had quite the reputation. She sent her troops ahead as she stopped in front of Cora. Cora didn’t seem the least bit intimidated by the taller woman in front of her. 

“Captain is there something I can help you with?” Cora asked.  
“We’re close to docking. Cantonica are willing to let us stay for a few days and to trade.”  
“Wonderful. Hopefully the planet will convince you to let your hair down,” Cora smirked.  
Phasma didn’t seem the type for that, yet she didn’t seem angered by the jest. Instead she scoffed and shook her head.  
“You’d be so lucky,” Phasma shot back.   
She dismissed herself and continued her journey through the corridor. I was a little stunned by the brief conversation. Perhaps, Cora also had a thing with Phasma.   
“Are you two…?” I trailed off.  
Cora studied me for a second, to see if I was serious. She laughed when she realised I was.

“No. As much as I would enjoy a night with that woman, it wouldn’t work between us. Two doms just wouldn’t work,” Cora explained.  
“How do you know shes a dom?”  
“Isn’t it obvious? A woman with that much power and authority…not to mention those thighs is obviously into breaking boys like you.”  
“Does she ever take that armour off?”  
“No. Nobody knows what she looks like, but that doesn’t matter. She’s the best at her job and that’s what matters around here.”  
Of all the years The First Order had been operational, and nobody had seen Phasma without her helmet? Weird. 

I decided to change the subject. And Cora decided to continue the tour.   
“So why are we docking at Cantonica for a few days?” I asked.  
I knew the planet was one for the wealthy, the most famous part of the planet being Canto Bright, full of casinos. I could only imagine what sights I would see there. Some I wasn’t looking forward too.   
“We need to do a little trading, also it gives the troops a few days to relax and unwind,” she explained.  
Unwind…I didn’t want to think about that.   
“Am I allowed on the planet?” I asked.  
Cora considered it for a few moments, “I don’t see why not. You can share my room, that way I can keep an eye on you.”

“You don’t trust me?”   
“You’ve given me little reason too. Besides, all that temptation out there, I wouldn’t want you wandering off with some cheap whore.”  
I was a little taken back by that. That was the last thing on my mind. I wouldn’t ever consider doing that.   
“Or perhaps the troops get a little feisty when their drunk and you happen to be the only member of the resistance around…I don’t want to be finding you dead in some ally,” Cora continued.  
She had a point there. Whilst she might not want me dead, I’m sure Hux did and would pay a few officers to bump me off. Perhaps I didn’t want to visit this planet after all. Sticking by Cora’s side would ensure my safety. I needed her more than I’d thought. As if sensing my worry, she cupped my cheek. 

“I wouldn’t let anything happen to you. Ever. You have my word on that Ben,” she reassured.   
I believed her and relaxed into her touch. She kissed me softly.   
“Nobody hurts my subs but me and that’s only when I have reason too,” she smirked.  
“I better be on my best behaviour then.”  
She led me back to my room, sitting down on my bed.   
“We’ll need to establish some rules when we set foot on the planet,” she announced.  
More rules? Did the other rules not apply in situations like this? This was a lot to remember.   
“The rules I gave you before still apply. They will always apply no matter where we are. However, I know you might see some things you might deem unsavoury at Canto Bright,” Cora explained.

“I was thinking of just staying in our room. Keeping the door locked…like I do here,” I shrugged.  
“It would be best to do that in the evening. In the day however, I can give you an escort, so you can explore the planet if you like.”  
I frowned, I hadn’t expected this from her. Did she really have someone she could trust with me?   
“Its not fair for you to be locked in a room for the whole stay Ben. I have a few trusted allies; my knights will do anything I ask. And they won’t make you feel unwelcome either. They respect all my subs,” she continued.   
“How many subs do you even have? Are you knights people you sleep with too?”  
Cora didn’t seem impressed, raising an eyebrow at my tone. I swallowed hard, ready to start apologizing at a moment’s notice.

“I only have you and Hux. I don’t sleep with my knights, they would need to prove themselves first before I would even consider. I don’t go around sleeping with everybody Ben. I’m not a common whore. However, you seem to misunderstand that being my submissive is a privilege. If your developing a jealous streak I would get rid of it quickly,” her tone changed completely as if she were scolding a child.   
I nodded, keeping my gaze to the floor. I was afraid of the disappointment in her eyes. I was afraid of what she would do to me if provoked. I had yet to be punished and it wasn’t something I wanted to experience anytime soon.   
“Yes miss, I’m sorry if I offended you miss,” I apologized.

I stole a glance at her and thankfully she had accepted my apology. She crossed her legs, resting her chin against her palm.   
“Now back to the rules. If for any reason you do have to leave our room during the evening, keep your gaze on the ground. Do not look at anybody or anything. You may only look at me. Is that understood?” She asked.  
“Yes.”  
“If at any point of our stay, a whore does try and pull you away you will politely decline. And I mean it when I say politely. They may work in such an awful trade, but they are still people just trying to earn their keep.”  
“I didn’t think you’d have that kind of opinion.”  
“I respect all women no matter what path they have had to choose. Most of them don’t have a choice and are forced into slavery. I don’t approve of it but there isn’t much I can do to stop it.”

“Any other rules?”  
“No drinking. Not that I think that would be a problem with you anyway. As well as no drugs. I don’t want you ruining that body with spice.”  
“Yeah, neither of those will be a problem.”  
“Good. Stick to those rules and you can’t get into any trouble.”  
That still didn’t make me feel completely safe, it wasn’t me I was worried about. It was the others that we would be traveling with.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Cora’s P.O.V

It was our second night on Cantonica and things were going well so far. Ben had stuck to my rules and was opting to stay in our room tonight. I hoped he would stay awake for me, maybe then I’d ride him into the early hours of the morning. I was sat on one of the gold loungers, glass of red wine in hand waiting for Hux to join me. Most of the troops were drinking, talking or gambling. A few of the nights were sat with me, talking amongst ourselves. I was wearing a floor length black gown, the skirt almost sheer but there was enough detail to cover my dignity. My hair was down and curled. Needless to say, without the Generals company I was…bored. I glanced at the clock and took another sip from my glass. It was still to early to go back to my room, Ben wouldn’t be missing me just yet. 

Finally, Hux stepped into the room, meeting my gaze and smiling softly. I returned the smile, now this night would get a little more interesting. Hux began to make his way over to me but was stopped in his tracks by Hideko, the newest addition to the knights. She was young but had lots of potential. She actually looked quite graceful this evening in her white dress. I watched the two of them talk. I thought nothing of it, just both of them being friendly until Hideko touched his shoulder. I sat upright, watching intently. Her next move could very well be her last. Hux seemed to be enjoying the attention, smiling and not batting her hand away. He even laughed at something she said, and it took a lot to make him laugh. My grip on my glass was getting tighter with every passing second. 

Hideko leaned in, whispering something in his ear before her hand moved down to his chest. The glass in my hand shattered, wine running down my hand and wrist. Thankfully that hadn’t gotten the attention of the room, but my next move would. I kept my fist clenched, focusing on Hideko’s windpipe. As she went to speak again, her hands went to her throat. Hux turned his gaze to me, looking like a spooked animal. I got to my feet, continuing to use the force on Hideko. She could only make small pathetic choking noises. Now the room fell silent, their attention turned to her. Some of the troops turned their attention to me, knowing better than to intervene. They would suffer the same fate if they did. There was a sickening crunch from Hideko before she fell to the floor limp. 

A few gamblers seemed startled and hastily exited. I turned my gaze to the frightened General. I know how much he hated it when I used the force on him, but this punishment was more than fitting.   
Your bedroom. Now.   
He clutched his head as my voice ran through him, cold and loud. Only he could hear it. I suppose he didn’t need to publicly humiliated anymore. He made a hasty exit, following my order. The other knights began to clean up the mess and everyone went back to what they were doing. I left the room, heading straight for Hux’s bedroom. I went inside, slamming the door behind me and locking it. I turned to find him knelt by the foot on the bed, completely naked. Oh, so he could remember that fucking rule. 

His clothes were hastily thrown over a chair, normally they would be neatly folded. It's good he had an idea of how much trouble he was in. He kept his gaze on the floor and his mouth shut. I took a deep breath to calm myself. I needed to think about what I would do to him without too much rage clouding my judgement. Although one thing was for sure, he would not be cumming tonight. I headed over to the set of drawers, opening up the bottom one. He’d already unpacked our toys. I found the cock cage and attached that first. I could sense his disappointment and fear once I clipped the lock together. Instead of using the handcuffs or rope that was in the drawer, I bound his arms together behind his back using the force. 

I decided against a ball gag just in case he did need to use the safe word tonight. However, a blindfold was a nice touch. He bit his lip as I pulled the material down over his eyes. I closed the drawer once I put a collar and leash around his neck. That would do for tonight. Hux remained still, waiting for my next move. I pulled the leash hard, making him lose his balance. He was unable to pick himself up with his arms restrained.   
“Do I not give you enough attention? Or are you that much of a slut you'll take it from anyone?” I asked.  
“You do mistress, I’m sorry for being a slut. It won't happen again,” he grovelled.  
“I don't believe you. It seems you need a firm reminder of who owns you.”

Hux nodded, “whatever you think is best mistress.”  
I helped him to his feet before leading him over to the desk. I pushed him down over it, his cheek pressed against the wood.   
“You will count each one. I think twenty will do for now. Make sure you don't lose count or else we'll start again,” I explained.  
I left him where he was, letting the tension build. I opened the drawer once more, producing the cane. My hand and a paddle weren't good enough for him. A belt was off limits as it reminded him too much of his father. So, a cane and crop were my only tools. 

I brought the cane down hard across his ass, making him yelp and tense from the pain.   
“One,” he spoke, his voice already shaky.   
It wouldn't be long until he started crying. A red mark was already present on his pale skin. He'd be struggling to sit down once I wad done with him. I brought the cane down again, aiming lower this time. He made another pained sound before counting that one. He finally broke on the seventh one, tears running down his cheeks. He did continue to count, thanking me after the last one. I stroked his hair, feeling a little more forgiving. 

He relaxed into my touch, breathing heavily. I continued to stroke his hair, lulling him into a false sense of security.   
“We're not done yet. Tell me, why did you think it was acceptable to behave like that?” I asked.  
“It wasn't, I promise it will never happen again.”  
“That's not what I asked. You clearly enjoyed the attention from one of my knights perhaps I should give you to them, let them pass you around like a party favour.”  
It had been done before with a previous sub, it could be done again. I pulled hard on his hair, forcing his head back and to coax and answer out of him.   
“I didn't think she meant anything by it. I didn't see it as flirting,” he confessed.

“Blind and stupid. It's not a good look for you General. You've already embarrassed yourself in front of all your men, perhaps I should call Ben in here to let him see how pathetic you are. Perhaps you've outlived your usefulness,” I explained.  
“No. Please. Let me prove myself.”  
“Why should I? You've hurt me. Made me think that I don't give you enough attention. That maybe your bored of me.”  
“No! I would never get bored of you. Please let me prove myself.”  
I stopped using the force on him and released my grip on his hair. I removed the blindfold and took a seat on the edge of his bed.

“Prove your worth slut.”  
Hux carefully got onto all fours and crawled to me. He stopped at my feet, leaning down to kiss my stiletto. He continued to kiss over my shoes and feet, worshiping me with his lips. I could sense his growing discomfort as he was unable to form much of an erection thanks to the cock cage. I brushed my shoe across his chest, already bored with his actions. Or maybe I just wanted to hurt him more. I patted my lap, wanting to have him closer. He straddled me but kept his hands to himself. I grabbed another fistful of his hair, pulling him closer. I started biting his neck, sucking purple and red marks into his pale skin. He whined, shifting a little against me for some sort of friction. This made me bite harder. A few of the marks were above his collar, on display for everyone to see. 

“Who do you belong too?” I asked.  
“You. Only you.”  
I dragged my nails down his back, leaving more red marks. I moved down to his shoulders and chest, marking him up more with my mouth. I moved us so that he was laying on the bed and I was on top of him. I contemplated tying him to the bed and leaving him until I felt like he deserved to be used again. But that could me into trouble.   
“I’d do anything for you,” he spoke as if to reassure me.  
“I know,” I smirked.   
Hux attempted to reach for me but I slapped his hand away. I removed the cock cage and in under a minute he was fully hard. He thought I’d forgiven him and was going to fuck him. Oh, how wrong he was.

I got up from the bed as if nothing had happened, smoothing down my dress. Hux sat up, confused and panicked.   
“You don’t deserve for me to fuck you. You don’t even deserve to pleasure me. Your going to take a cold shower until _that_ goes down and if you touch yourself…well that would make me very angry. You don’t want to make me angry again, do you?” I explained.  
Hux shook his head quickly. He got off the bed and headed for his bathroom. I knew he wouldn’t stupid to go against my orders now. I left his room and headed for my own. Looks like I was going to be able to ride Ben into the early hours of the morning after all.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry it took me forever to update this

Chapter 9

Ben’s P.O.V

It was getting late, Cora had probably found someone elses bed to sleep in for the night. That was okay, I guess I was just a little disappointed. I’d been hoping she’d choose me, but I still wasn’t quite good enough. One day I would be. I’d been doing plenty of research with the data pad she’d given me, so I figured that might help. I undressed for bed and was about to slip beneath the sheets when Cora stormed into our room. She slammed the door behind her and huffed. She turned to me, looking me up and down. I knew that look. And I welcomed it. She approached me, pouncing on me. I held her as she wrapped her arms and legs around me. She kissed me hungrily, nipping at my bottom lip. I ran my fingers through her soft hair and turned us towards the bed. I had no idea if she wanted to be in charge tonight, it felt like she just needed me. 

She pulled away from the kiss a little breathless.   
“Fuck me,” she breathed.   
I didn’t need telling twice. I pressed her against the nearest wall, kissing at every bit of exposed skin I could reach. It felt weird to have control over the situation for a change, but there was no way I would pass up an opportunity like this. Cora pulled her skirt up quickly before tugging my boxers down just enough for my cock to spring free. I pulled her panties aside and pressed myself against her wetness, teasing her entrance with the head of my cock. She dug her nails into my shoulders.   
“Don’t tease. Or I’ll reconsider,” she warned.

I pushed into her, both of us moaning at the feeling. Cora clung to me, gripping my shoulders. She kept her legs locked around my waist, whilst I held her hips. She didnt seem to weigh as much as I’d thought so I could lift her with ease. I started a fast pace, kissing at her neck and shoulders. Cora moaned, her nails dragging down my back. The sound of skin on skin filled the room, my hips slamming against hers. She moaned my name, her head thrown back against the wall. I couldn't see either of us lasting long, Cora was already getting tighter. I was surprised at how good I was doing. Cora leaned down, kissing me with pure passion. She moaned occasional words of encouragement, spurring me on. 

I reached between us and blindly searched for her clit. I finally found it when she bucked against me with a whine. Her nails dug into the back of my neck almost painfully as I brought her closer with each thrust. She let out a shrill cry as she reached her climax, her grip on me now vice like. I choked on a moan as I reached my own climax, burying myself inside her. Cora was practically glowing in her post orgasmic bliss, yet she looked hungry for more. I didn’t know if I could go again so soon. She pulled me in for a kiss, claiming my lips with hers. I needed to put her down, my limbs feeling jelly like after all of that. I managed to carry her to the bed and put her down on the soft mattress. 

She pulled me down with her, kissing me again. I had to push her away for air, I was still coming down from my high and didn’t have the same stamina that she did. This didn’t deter her however, instead she started kissing at my neck. I chuckled, accepting the affection. I don’t know what had put her in such a mood, but I would be stupid to turn her away.   
“Are you okay? You’re not normally so…” I trailed off, trying to find the right word that wouldn’t ruin the mood.   
“Relaxed?”  
“Normally everything you do is thought out and you show so much control.”  
“Sex doesn’t always have to be like that, but I like it to be…most of the time.”  
“What changed?”  
“I didn’t come here to talk Ben Solo,” she raised an eyebrow in warning.  
With that I dropped the subject. Cora undressed herself before straddling me. So much for getting a good night’s sleep. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I awoke, unsure what time of day it was. All I knew is that I was still exhausted and parts of me ached. Cora however seemed unphased, already up and dressed for the day. She leaned over and kissed me softly.  
“Good afternoon,” she giggled.   
That forced me up, had I really slept in that long? Cora smiled, running her fingers through my hair.   
“I made lunch if your up for it,” she offered a plate to me.   
“I feel like I need a shower first.”  
“Probably a good idea.”

I forced myself out of the comfort of bed and headed to the bathroom. I glanced at my reflection in the mirror and had to do a double take. There were bruises all across my neck, shoulders and chest as well as scratch marks. Some of the love bites were high enough on my neck that I wouldn’t be able to cover them. I felt unsure about them. Part of me was proud of them, the other part not so much. If my parents knew…I’d be dead. I showered and dressed for the day. I then joined Cora for lunch. It was nice to do something so casual with her. After lunch she suggested we go out together, explore the local town a little. Again, this seemed odd for her. Why was she being so…nice? Maybe this was a reward of some sort because of last night. 

Before we had a chance to leave our room there was a series of knocks on the door. Cora got to her feet, opening the door. General Hux stood outside, looking very sorry for himself. Cora stepped back, straightened her back and folded her arms across her chest. I knew that stance, it was fascinating how quickly she could change into her dominatrix role. Judging by how the two looked, something must have happened last night. Perhaps that’s why Cora came back to me earlier than expected.   
“I wanted to apologize, but you have company. I’ll come back later,” Hux spoke.   
“Anything you want to say to me you can say in front of Ben,” Cora said firmly, a sly smirk forming at the corner of her lips. 

Hux’s jaw clenched but he didn’t turn away from her. Cora stepped aside to let him in before closing the door behind him. She looked at him expectantly as she sat back down opposite me. I had no idea what was going on but I kinda felt uncomfortable. Hux did nothing to hide his irritation from my presence. Cora cleared her throat, as if to tell him to hurry up.   
“You have my most sincere apologies about what happened last night, it will never happen again, and I will do everything I can to make it up to you when you have the time,” he spoke.  
“When I’m ready you mean. Perhaps I’m not quite ready to forgive you yet. I’ll let you know when I am,” Cora said whilst she examined her nails.   
Hux’s shoulders slumped in defeat, he looked ready to throw himself at her feet.   
“Please-“ Hux pleaded.  
“I’ve had enough of your grovelling, go and bother someone else unless you’d like another punishment,” Cora threatened. 

The General shook his head and quickly exited our room. I looked to Cora hoping she would explain what was going on. She seemed completely unphased by the situation, as if Hux’s visit had been more of a nuisance.   
“Is that why you came back so early last night?” I asked.  
“Partly.”  
“What did he do?”  
“He let one of my knights flirt with him and put her hands on him. He knows its against the rules. He needed to be punished.”  
I didn’t want to know how she had punished him. I felt somewhat smug though. Smug because her favourite toy had fucked up bad enough that she wanted to spend all her time with me instead. Now I could be her favourite.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Cora’s P.O.V

The rest of our stay on Cantonica was a good one. No more disappointments. Ben and I had spent the rest of the stay together, it had been nice. Unfortunately, it was back to work and Snoke had plenty of jobs for me to do. I just wish he would let me lead a real mission for once. My knights and I could easily pull one off. It got boring on these ships. Being allowed to go to Cantonica felt like a blessing. Now I wanted more though. I wanted to see all those things he had promised me. In the meantime I had Ben to entertain me, he was getting a lot better in bed and I liked to give credit when it was due. He was starting to become more comfortable around me, more trusting. However, I would give him a true loyalty test soon enough. 

Snoke summoned me to his throne room. I made sure to be there as soon as possible, kneeling before him in respect. I remained where I was, meeting his gaze.   
“There's been whispers of a Jedi temple on Shotem, I’m trusting you to do what needs to be done. Destroy it, do not fail me Cora. This is your first real mission and it could be your last if you fail,” Snoke explained.  
I did my best to not seem too happy and eager that he was finally giving me a real mission.   
“Of course, Supreme Leader. I won’t let you down, thank you,” I spoke.   
“And what of your Jedi guest? Has there been much progress?”  
“He trusts me, but he still needs that final push to our side.”

“Has he revealed any necessary information to you?”  
“No, not yet.”  
Snoke seemed irritated by this, sitting back in his throne, “then he does not trust you! I expected better from you, perhaps you’re not fit for this mission after all.”  
“No! I am, please let me prove myself to you. Once I return from my mission I will get all the information from him that I can, I promise.”  
“If you don’t, I will find punishments for the both of you.”  
“I understand Supreme Leader, I promise I will not fail you.”  
He dismissed me, and I quickly left the throne room. I had a mission to prepare for. This however did mean I would be away from Ben for a little while. 

I’d need to find suitable protection. I had just the person, after all he was still so desperate to make it up to me. I headed to the bridge where I would find Hux likely barking orders at his staff or scaring the life out of some poor intern. If only they knew him like I did, he was just a puppy at heart. This time I found him lecturing one of the staff about their poor time keeping. I let him finish his shouting and finger wagging. The staff member hurried off to their post, giving Hux and I the privacy we needed. He relaxed a little when he saw me.   
“I’m ready to start forgiving you, providing you succeed at the job I’m about to give you,” I announced.  
“Name it.”  
“Don’t sound too eager, you don’t even know what it is yet.”  
“I told you I’d do anything.”  
I grinned wolfishly, “I know. I have to go away for a little while, a week at most.”

Hux frowned, “The Supreme Leader is allowing this?”  
“Yes, he is. Its about time, we both know that. Anyway, I’m only taking my knights with me and a small squad of troopers with me. Ben will remain here-“  
“You can’t be serious.”  
I raised an eyebrow at him, giving him the warning look, “I’m very serious. I need someone to look after him for the week, make sure nobody tries to kill him in his sleep and make sure he remains fed.”  
“And what if someone decides to kill him anyway?”   
“Then you would have failed, and I’ll have your head,” I threatened, “it won’t be any fun having to replace the both of you.”  
“And you’ll forgive me if I look after him for you?”

I nodded. He would be partly forgiven anyway. The next part would be…pleasurable for the both of us.   
“Alright, I’ll do it,” Hux finally caved.   
“I knew you would. You don’t need to worry about him being a bother, he’ll likely stay in his room.”  
I kissed his cheek to sweeten the deal. He smiled at the gesture, completely smitten again. I let him get back to work, whilst I went to work on preparing for the mission. We’d need a fuck tonne of explosives that was for sure. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We arrived on Shotem, a planet known for its mining of saber crystals. I wasn’t surprised a temple was here. I could already feel the pull of the force from it. It would help me to locate it quicker. I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath and focusing on the force. It’s a shame I didn’t have the power to crush the temple when I found it. It would take us at least another day to reach the location but that was okay. That gave me time to enjoy this freedom, explore this planet. 

The long travel time to the temple wasn’t so bad, probably because I was so excited to be here. To finally be trusted. Hux had sent me updates on Ben, even though Ben himself was also sending me updates. I had yet to tell him where I had gone however. I knew if I did all my hard work would have been for nothing. I’d have to start all over again. And he was just beginning to fall for me. The signs were all there. The way he’d asked to hold my hand whilst we’d explored the town of Canto Bright, it had reminded me of the cute boy I’d met all those years ago. He’d seemed so sad when I’d told him I’d be away from him for the week, he’d even clung to me a little. 

We talked every night through the force, it was helping making that bond stronger. We'd talked like this all the time when we were kids. Ben and I had always had a strong bond with each other.   
_Will you be back soon?_ Ben asked.  
I smirked, he sounded so needy, _If all goes well I'll be back in two days. Do you miss me that much?_  
 _There isn't much to do around here without you. All i have is my thoughts and that can be dangerous mistress._  
 _Is that so? I hope that hasn't led to any rule breaking._  
 _Not yet, but it's hard not to when I’m hard most of the time._

That peaked my interest, _are you hard right now?_  
 _Yes, its throbbing mistress._  
 _Oh, you poor thing I wish there was something I could do to help you. Perhaps I will tonight if you’re a good boy._  
 _Please mistress, you know I’m good I have yet to break any of your rules._  
 _I know and I’m so proud of you for that. I have to go pet, I'll talk to you later, I promise._  
Bens force presence left, giving me room to think clearly. He was right about never breaking my rules, I had yet to punish him and that was so...boring.

Our ship landed that I could see the Jedi temple in the distance. I’d have the place searched first for anything useful. That ranged from people to artefacts. The troopers would remain outside whilst my knights and I went in. Then once the place was clear we could set the explosives. The group headed over to the building, the stormtroopers scouting the area for any hostiles. Once we’d been given the all clear my knights and I ascended the stone steps. I closed my eyes, using the force to search for any other force users in the area. Nothing. The place was clear of any life. Inside the temple was dusty, covered in cobwebs. It was obvious this one had been abandoned long ago. 

The knights and I split up, searching the place for anything of use. I kept my guard up, whilst the place was clear of life that still didn’t mean there weren’t traps. I used my saber to light the way, hacking at a particularly large cobweb that was in the way. I continued exploring deeper into the temple. This one was small in comparison to the one I’d spent my childhood in. It didn’t even have a library. I’d been fascinated with Jedi and force history as a child, reading all there was to offer. Of course, Snoke had made me question what I had learnt from those books. He’d made me question everything and I was still waiting for some answers. The temple had nothing of value, this was going easier than expected. It almost felt too easy. This made me feel more paranoid, my guard up higher. I was not going to fuck this up. 

We regrouped outside the temple, one of the knights handing me a fancy looking box. I opened it to find a leather-bound book. It must be important if it came in a box. Snoke would appreciate getting his hands on it. Perhaps it would get me more praise. I closed the lid of the box, keeping hold of it. I wasn’t letting it out of my sight. Now the place had been searched the stormtroopers began to place the explosives inside. Ten minutes and they exited the temple, making sure everyone was a safe distance back. I was handed the detonator. It was my mission, it was my job to do the honours. I didn’t hesitate, thumbing the button hard. There was a loud bang before the walls caved in on themselves, the structure crumbling to nothing but dust and rubble. The sight was a familiar one. It reminded me of the night I’d turned to the dark side. How I’d destroyed Lukes temple, my childhood home. 

The only survivors had been Luke and Ben, the rest of the padawans had been slain by my hand. I still remember how good it felt to release all of my rage on them. That adrenaline, that raw power. I longed for that feeling again but Snoke wanted to keep me close to complete my training. All this bloody training, it made me question when I would be ready. I felt ready, but obviously Snoke knew best.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its a lil short  
> The next few chapters are literal porn

Chapter 11

Ben’s P.O.V

To say it was boring without Cora here was an understatement. I was more surprised she’d left Hux in charge of me, needless to say I hadn’t slept the first two nights. I’d expected an attempt on my life but there was nothing. He’d poke his head in during the evenings to make sure I was okay and if there was anything I needed, but there were no attempts at conversation. Meals were brought to my room as usual. I needed Cora back. I missed her. I couldn’t stop thinking about her, all the things we could do when she returned. I missed how good she could make me feel, all the praise she gave me. I craved that praise. I craved her. 

I climbed into bed, getting ready to go to sleep when my hologram device beeped, signalling an incoming call. I quickly pressed the answer button, a holoimage of Cora appearing at the foot of the bed. I smiled at her, it was nice to know she was calling me instead of Hux.   
“I’ll be back tomorrow Ben. I’ll have a little business to take care of with The Supreme Leader and Hux, but after that I’m all yours,” she explained.  
“Did the mission go well?” I asked to be polite.   
“Yes, The Supreme Leader will be pleased with my progress, hopefully that means I’ll be able to lead more missions in the future.”  
I felt a little disappointment in that. That would mean she would have to spend more time away from me. I don’t know if I could bear this a second time. 

“So, have you kept up the good behaviour? Or will I need to punish you tomorrow?” She smirked.  
“I’ve been good mistress.”  
“Mmm and your already appropriately dressed for your reward.”  
I nodded eagerly. If she was happy with me that made me happy. It was a win win situation. I kicked the bedsheet off me, revealing myself to her. The only thing I had to take off was my boxers. She giggled at my eagerness.   
“So, are you going to tell what you’ve been thinking about whilst I’ve been away?” Cora questioned.   
Cora removed her cape, throwing it to the side whilst she waited for me to relay my fantasies. 

“How bad I want you, how I can’t wait to get my hands on you again,” I explained.  
“I’m going to need more than that if you want me to take my clothes off.”  
She pulled her dress sleeve down a little to reveal her bare shoulder teasingly.   
“Please let me see you, I've missed seeing you naked. I've missed the way you fuck me.”  
“I've missed that too, I can’t wait to slide myself down onto your big cock again.”  
I bit my lip, my cock already fully hard. I wanted to touch myself but I didn't have permission yet.  
“Take those off for me, let me see how hard you are,” Cora purred.

I did as I was told, my cock springing free. I'd never touched myself before, nor would I ever have imagined myself in a situation like this. Cora looked at me hungrily before deciding to slowly undress herself. I grew more aroused the more she revealed to me. She laid back against the headboard of the bed, spreading her legs to show me everything. I licked my lips, I missed the way she tasted. If I was there with her I would have dived between her legs and feasted on her for hours. Cora squeezed her breasts before trailing her hands down her body.   
“Please, can I touch myself mistress?”  
“Because you asked so nicely.”  
“Thank you, mistress.”

I reached down, wrapping my hand around myself. I started stroking slowly, my breathing heavier. Cora watched me hungrily, a look I was so familiar with. She started circling her clit with two fingers, letting out a breathy moan. The image of her touching herself over me was so arousing, I couldn't help but let out a soft groan.   
“Does that feel good?” She asked.  
“Yes. I'd prefer it if it was your touch though mistress.”  
“It will be soon.”  
I bit my lip, moaning softly as the pleasure began to build. I craved her touch, much more skilled than my own. She knew my body better than I did. 

I bucked into my hand, desperate for more of my own touch, desperate for her to show me more. Cora moaned, her eyes heavy lidded with lust as she continued to pleasure herself. Her pace sped up as did my own, both of us unable to look away from the other. The way she was looking at me only encouraged me to continue, any insecurities I had were an afterthought. She slipped her two fingers into her wetness, moaning louder at the feeling. She started a fast pace, moaning my name. I’d missed the way she moaned my name, my name sounded so good coming from her lips. I started twisting my fist a little every time I reached the head of my cock, adding a bunch of new pleasurable sensations. I was getting closer with every passing second. 

Cora resumed rubbing her clit, now using her free hand. Her moans were now much louder and frequenter. She must be getting close too.   
“P-please let me cum, mistress,” I pleaded, my voice shaky.   
“Cum for me, let me see you come undone for me.”  
A few more quick strokes and I spilled over my fist and chest with a whimper of her name. I stroked myself through it, drawing out every last wave of pleasure before it became too much. Cora soon finished herself, her back arching as she cursed aloud. I knew if I was there I would have cleaned off her fingers with my tongue, not wanting to waste a drop of her. We both cleaned ourselves up before changing into bed clothes. I got myself back under the covers. 

“I can’t wait for you to get back tomorrow,” I spoke.  
“Promise you’ll wait for me patiently.”  
I sighed, “if I have too.”  
She cocked her head, raising an eyebrow but there was a hint of a smirk on her lips which meant I wasn’t in that much trouble.   
“Your sounding bratty Ben Solo,” she announced.  
“I just miss you that’s all.”  
“Get some sleep, you’re going to need it.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I have never written pegging before, so forgive me if this isn't so great

Chapter 12

Cora’s P.O.V

After debriefing with Snoke I headed straight for Hux’s office. He’d done his job, Ben was still alive. I could forgive him now for his mistake. I knocked first just to make sure it was empty before heading inside. I closed the door behind me and headed over to his desk. I undressed myself so that I was just in my black corset, panties, stockings and heels. Next to put on was the strap on. It would pleasure both of us, Hux on the receiving end of the black rubber dildo whilst I had a small viberator pressed against my clit. It wasn’t often we got to play with the strap on, which was a shame really. Hux did look good on his hands and knees, taking it like a good bitch. I put on his greatcoat and hat, making sure the greatcoat was covering me. I held my riding crop at my side as I sat on the edge of his desk, waiting for him to return. 

I only had to wait half an hour before he stormed into his office, slamming the door behind him. He noticed me, staring at me in complete awe.   
“You look stressed General,” I spoke.  
He quickly kneeled before me, unable to tear his gaze away. I smirked, crossing my legs.   
“Lock the door and take your clothes off,” I instructed.  
Hux couldn’t seem any less eager as he hastily locked the door before removing each piece of clothing and folding it. He placed his pile of clothes on a spare chair before approaching me. He was already half hard just from the sight of me. I must admit, I did look good. He returned to kneeling, awaiting further instructions. I stroked the tip of the crop across his cheek and down his chest. 

He shivered at the cold leather on his bare skin. I swatted his chest playfully before continuing to trail the crop across his skin.   
“Have you been a good boy whilst I’ve been away?” I asked.  
“I did as you asked.”  
“I know that, I was asking about your behaviour however.”  
“Yes, I’ve been a good boy.”  
I smiled softly, “good. In that case I think I’m ready to forgive you…providing you can beg me prettily enough.”  
“Please miss, let me be a good boy for you, let me prove to you how good I can be.”  
If I had a dick I’m sure it would be twitching right now. Instead heat began to grow between my legs. 

I stepped down off the desk, standing in front of him. I opened his coat to reveal the strap on to him. He bit his lip at the sight.   
“Please fuck me with your big cock miss,” he pleaded.  
“Convince me.”  
Hux leaned forward and kissed the tip of the dildo before licking from the base to the tip. He then took the toy in his mouth, making a choked sound as it hit the back of his throat. Hux moaned around the toy, taking his time on it. Any man would be lucky to have their cock sucked by Hux. Although the mental image of Ben being in Hux's current position was very arousing. Those big, plush pink lips wrapped around my fake cock would definitely suit him.

Another time perhaps. I needed to focus on Hux, not Ben. I tangled my fingers in Hux’s hair, guiding his movements. I was going to need to prep him before we continued. I was starting to grow bored and pulled him off the fake cock.   
“Bend over the desk like a good boy for me,” I purred.  
Hux did as he was told. What a sight he was bent over his own desk and begging to be fucked.   
“Could you imagine the look on your inferiors faces if they could see you now? If they could see what an absolute slut their General is,” I taunted.  
I opened his bottom drawer and fished out the bottle of lube. I popped the cap and coated three fingers in the substance. 

I slipped a finger into his ass, earning a barely audible sound from him. I worked him open before adding a second finger. Finally, this got him to make a sound. He pressed himself back against my fingers with a breathy moan. I spanked him playfully whilst I started to scissor my fingers. Soon enough I added a third and final finger continuing to work him open. My fingers brushed over his prostate forcing a whine from him. I continued to apply pressure to the hidden bundle of nerves, his whines becoming louder and needier.   
“Maybe I should get you to cum with just my fingers, you seem eager enough for it,” I smirked.  
“I need your cock mistress, please,” he begged.   
“You’d rather I make you cum with this?”

I removed my fingers, pressing the head of the cock against him. I teased him with it, enjoying the way he squirmed.   
“Yes, please. Please make me cum with your cock mistress,” Hux continued.   
I gave into his pleas, having toyed with him enough. I turned on my part of the device, the viberator doing its job pressed against my clit. I slowly guided the fake cock into Hux, making sure he was okay throughout the process. Hux was already panting and gripping the desk, whining like a whore. I started a slow pace, giving him a few spanks here and there.  
“Your always so good at taking my cock,” I praised.   
He could only moan in response. I started to speed up the pace, gripping his hips to keep him still. He pressed his hips back against mine again, proving how much of a needy slut he was. 

I grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled back, using it as leverage to fuck him harder. His whines grew in pitch and volume, I’d have him screaming by the time we were finished. And I wanted to make him cum completely untouched, so he was an absolute mess for me. I pulled out, ordering him to get on his back on the desk. He did as he was told, his legs a little shaky. His face was flushed, and his forehead was damp with sweat. I pushed back into him, wrapping his legs around my waist. I resumed the rough pace, leaning down to bite at his neck and chest.   
“You look so good like this General, I’d have you like this all the time if our schedules allowed it,” I continued to praise.   
A hint of a smile played at the corners of his lips. 

“Please can I touch myself mistress?” He asked, his voice wavering with each word.   
“No, your going to cum from just this, understood?”  
“Yes mistress, whatever you think is best.”  
I could hear the slight disappointment in his voice. His cock was painfully hard, red and leaking a lot of precome. I was fucking him so hard that the desk started to rattle. I found his prostate again, as his back arched off the desk and he moaned my name. I pushed him back down, focusing on that area. Hux bit down on his lip to stop himself from getting too loud. Anybody could walk by outside and hear him. His whines were similar to those of a needy puppy. 

His whines soon turned to curses, meaning he was close. He’d bitten down on his lip so hard that he made himself bleed.   
“Cum for me,” I coaxed.   
A few more thrusts and he cried out his release, shooting thick ropes of cum across his chest and the desk. I worked him through it before slowing the pace until I finally stopped. He was shaking from the intensity. I stroked his hair, hushing him like a mother would a child.   
“Its okay, you did so well. I’ve got you, let me take care of you,” I reassured.   
I gently pulled the fake cock from him all while whispering words of encouragement and praise to him. I took the device off before giving him my full attention. I continued to stroke his hair, getting him to try and breathe normally. 

Once he was calm, I cleaned him up with a wet cloth. I sat him up, knowing he was okay now. I was still in need of a release but that could come once Hux had taken a shower and we were in the comfort of his bedroom. I handed him his uniform, helping him redress before I put my own clothes back on.   
“Thank you,” he spoke.   
I smiled softly, “we’re not done yet General.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oooo boy there is a lot in this chapter

Chapter 13

Ben’s P.O.V

Cora was back but still hadn’t visited me. The day was almost out, and she hadn’t even poked her head in for a simple ‘hello’. I was upset. I understood she was busy, but I still expected some sort of attention from her. How else would I make myself her favourite otherwise? I bet that’s who she was with now, I bet the General was loving this attention from her. I had to see her again, I couldn’t wait any longer. I’d be venturing out of my room alone for the first time. If I wasn’t so blinded by jealousy I’d be hesitant. I exited my room and made my way to the Generals. Cora had pointed it out to me when she’d given me a tour, I’d memorized every significant location. 

Navigating to his room was easier then expected. There was hardly anybody walking the halls at this time. I paused outside the door as I heard a soft moan from inside. There was no doubt that was Cora. She moaned again, a little louder this time. She should be making those sounds for me. I opened the door a crack, peering inside. Hux was led on the bed whilst Cora was sat on his face, receiving oral. She was facing the door, her eyes closed in pleasure. She looked beautiful, like a goddess. Her pale skin was softer than any fine silk and velvet in the galaxy. The sight of her rolling her hips for more pleasure had me growing hard. It should be me between those muscular thighs. 

I should be the one making her moan and gasp in pleasure. I continued to watch, Cora’s moans growing louder meaning she was close. My cock was fully hard, throbbing at the sight of her. I resisted the urge to start touching myself here. I could do that back at the safety of my room and she would never find out, meaning I wouldn’t get punished. Cora threw her head back, crying out her release. Her black hair cascaded down her back as her moans grew softer. She really was a sight to behold when she was cumming. I closed the door as quietly as I could before retreating to my room. I closed the door behind me and got myself comfortable on my bed. 

My hand moved down to the rather noticeable bulge between my legs. I bit my lip holding in a soft groan as I palmed myself through my robes. If Cora knew, I was going to be in big trouble, so I couldn't waste anytime. The sooner I got myself off the better. I loosened my robes and slipped them down my hips a little. My cock sprung free, coming in to contact with the cool air. I wrapped my hand around myself and started pumping. Slow at first, imagining it were Cora’s hand instead of mine. I groaned, missing her touch.

I knew I was in far too deep with her for my own good but there was no way back from it now. I would be seen as a traitor to my own cause. I would have my Jedi title taken from me, probably cast out by the resistance and my own family. But Cora would be there, she would always be there for me. I adored her and any praise she gave me. I loved to hear how well I was doing and how much of a good boy I was for her. Only her, I would never want anyone else. 

I continued stroking myself imagining her mouth wrapped around my length. This forced a loud moan from me. Having her use her mouth on me was a rare thing, only when she was feeling particularity generous would she give me head. I relished those rare occasions. I hoped I was the only toy she would do that for, but something told me General Hux would receive oral from her occasionally too and the thought made me jealous. 

My pace quickened. I should be good enough for her, her only toy. I had thoughts of turning the tables one day and proving my worth, I would show her that she was mine and that from now on she would just submit to me. But there were a few outcomes to that and only one of them were good. The others were more likely, she’d kill me and my cause would have been all for nothing. 

I rubbed my thumb over the head of my cock catching a bead of pre-come. I tightened my grip a little more, making a twisting motion when my hand reached the head. It drew more moans from me. This was how she would touch me but of course my hand was not hers. I was getting close now and I sped up once more for the final few strokes. My head fell back against the head board as I moaned her name. As if on cue the door to my room opened and she entered my room.

“Oh fuck,” I cursed, half for being caught and half for reaching my climax.  
I spilled myself on to my hand and a little on my chest. Cora smiled and stepped further in to the room. I swallowed hard, not daring to move.   
“Now darling what were one of my rules?” She asked in the sweetest voice she could manage.  
“I’m sorry mistress, I couldn’t help myself, I couldn't stop thinking about you.”  
“Is that so?”  
“Yes mistress. Please don’t punish me.”

Her smile grew in to a wicked grin and she pulled the riding crop from her belt. She studied it a little before returning her attention to me. She brought the crop down on my inner thigh, earning a yelp from me. I wasn’t used to the pain yet, nor the feel of a riding crop. She swatted my chest this time, leaving a red mark across my skin.   
“So, you just couldn’t help yourself? Couldn’t wait five more minutes?” She asked.   
“I needed to see you again, I couldn’t wait any longer.”  
“Tonight’s lesson shall be in patience then. A shame really, I was looking forward to getting my hands on you again.”  
I felt angry at myself for that. if I’d just waited a little longer she would have given me what I’d wanted. I’d ruined that and made her angry and disappointed with me. 

“Clean yourself up and then I want you on your knees at the foot of the bed,” Cora ordered.  
“Yes, mistress.”  
I went to the bathroom, quickly cleaning myself off before returning to her. I kneeled where she’d asked and averted my gaze to the floor. Cora stepped closer so that I her boots were in my line of sight. The crop ran across my cheek and down to my chin. She used it to tilt my head and make me look at her.   
“What was it that made you touch yourself? The thought that tipped you over the edge?” She asked.   
“I just wanted you, mistress. That’s all,” I lied.

Cora saw through my lie and swatted me hard across the chest with the crop. It stung before turning into a throb.   
“Don’t break any other rules tonight Ben or this can get a lot worse for you,” she warned.  
I was afraid of how much trouble I would get into for telling her the truth, yet I would still get in trouble for lying. There was no way out of punishment.   
“I went to Hux’s room to find you. I did just you were sat on his face,” I mumbled.   
Cora smirked wickedly, “you must have liked what you saw, why else would you have touched yourself.”  
“I liked watching you, that’s all.”  
“I had no idea my little Ben Solo was a voyeur, but that opens a whole new door for fun. You want me to let you in on a little secret?”

I was afraid to know but I had no choice, I forced myself to nod. She crouched down so she was eye level with me.   
“I knew you were watching. I felt your force presence outside the door the whole time,” she grinned.   
I swallowed hard, afraid to tear my gaze away from her, yet afraid to keep looking.   
“You don’t need to be embarrassed. Perhaps I’ll let you watch more often, if you’re a good boy,” she reassured.   
She stood back upright, removing her dress. I stole a small glance at her. matching black lacy bra and panties. It amazed me how something as simple as that would become the most enticing thing on her body. 

“On your hands and knees please, bad boys get spankings,” she spoke.   
I did as I was told, swallowing hard. This felt ridiculous. I was a grown man, letting a woman spank me.   
“You’ll count each one and when we’re done you’ll thank me, understood?” She asked.  
“Yes mistress.”  
Cora got on her knees by my side, drawing her hand back before delivering the first blow. I forced myself to stay quiet, I wouldn’t make a sound other than counting. How hard could this be?  
“One,” I counted.  
Her hand came back down again only it wasn’t in the same spot as before, she wanted to spread the pain. 

I grit my teeth, “two.”  
I was breathing heavily, trying not to focus on the sting. Yet it was all I could focus on, the heat that was growing, the pain, the hardness of my cock. I had no idea why I was finding this arousing when it was painful. Did I like the pain? The third spank took me by surprise, forcing a soft sound from me.   
“Three.”  
The fourth and fifth came in quick succession. I made another small sound before remembering to count them. She took her time before delivering the sixth one. The seventh was dangerously close to the backs of my thighs. The eight and ninth came one after the other. 

The tenth forced a pained grunt from me. as well as a tear, why the fuck was I crying? It hadn’t even hurt that much. Maybe it was how humiliating the situation was. Yet I was still rock hard. I didn’t understand. Something like this should be a turn off.   
“Thank you,” I managed, my voice sounded a little strained.   
Cora grabbed a fistful of my hair and pulled back hard enough that I was kneeling again. The moan that escaped me surprised me. Cora wiped my tear away, smiling like she knew something I didn’t.   
“You liked that, didn’t you?” She asked.  
“I…I don’t know…I feel like I shouldn’t have.”  
“It’s a punishment, you shouldn’t really enjoy all of it. But it seems you have a thing for pain and humiliation.”

I still didn’t understand why. It made no sense to me at all. How could I take pleasure in pain? Cora could sense my discomfort and offered me comfort.   
“Its okay Ben. A lot of people enjoy pain, it’s not weird or something for you to freak out over. Your over thinking things as usual,” she spoke.   
“It’s just new and I don’t get it.”  
“And that’s okay, your discovering things about yourself, as am I.”  
She stroked my hair, which slowly began to calm me. I nestled into her touch, wanting more of it. I wanted her, all of her at once. I needed her to make the ache go away. Cora could sense my need and pushed me away with a giggle.   
“You still broke a rule Ben and it seems I need to find a better punishment,” she explained.

She got to her feet and redressed herself. I grabbed her wrist, pleading with my eyes. She cocked head, urging me to speak.   
“Please, don’t go,” I pleaded.  
“This is punishment. You touch yourself, I wont touch you. Goodnight Ben.”  
With that she tore her wrist away and exited my room, leaving me with a problem that didn’t look to be going down anytime soon.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Cora’s P.O.V

I’d avoided Ben for two whole weeks as punishment. He’d attempted to speak to me through our force connection once, but I’d forced him out promptly. I think today I would be able to forgive him for breaking a rule. I knocked on the door to his room, which he promptly opened. He stood there in disbelief, as if he’d thought I’d never visit him again.  
“Are you going to let me in or gawk at me?” I asked.  
Ben stepped aside and closed the door behind me. He then kneeled, averting his gaze to the floor. I smiled softly, running my fingers through his hair like a pet.  
“I’ve decided to forgive you for your mistake,” I announced.  
“Thank you, mistress. I promise, it won’t happen again.”  
“I thought you might like to train with me today.”

Ben nodded, jumping at the chance to spend time with me. He got to his feet and I led him to the room I used for training as well as working out. I undressed until I was just in my sports bra and gym shorts. I pulled my hair back, tying it in a high ponytail. I started off by doing a series of stretches so I’d be less likely to pull a muscle. Ben had also removed some of his clothes, folding them neatly beside mine. This left him in a tank top and his robes bottoms. Once I’d stretched, I’d grabbed one of the medicine balls and did a series of squats before moving on to the rowing machine. Ben was busy taking his aggression out on the punching bag. I continued my workout, still feeling energized. As I went back on the rowing machine again Ben wrapped his arms around me, stopping me from going forward. 

His hands moved up to my covered breasts, groping them as he started kissing and nipping at my neck. I smiled to myself, my breathing noticeably heavier and a heat growing between my legs. He didn’t falter, seeming confident with his actions. His breath was hot and heavy against my neck. I batted his hands away, earning a small disappointed sound from him. I turned to face him.  
“Spar with me,” I suggested.  
He seemed hesitant, “you want us to fight?”  
“As a form of training. Didn’t you always want to complete your Jedi training?”  
“I did, its been hard too since you…” he trailed off.  
“So let me help. Or are you afraid I’ll beat you like I did all those years ago?”

Ben smirked, “maybe I let you win.”  
I didn’t believe that for a second and he knew it. I led him over to the mats which gave us a perfect amount of space. Ben got in to a fighting stance, waiting for me to make the first move. My fighting style was much more aggressive. I ran at him, Ben preparing to block my attack. I aimed low, kicking his legs out from under him. He fell, landing on his ass. We were really going to need to work on this.  
“So much for letting me win,” I smirked.  
“You just got lucky.”  
I gave him my hand to help him up. He accepted the gesture, getting to his feet with my help. 

This time I handed him a training staff, this might make things easier for him. He was better with saber duelling. Or maybe he wanted to go easy on me because I was a woman. The thought made me want to roll my eyes. I could take a punch…plenty of them. I grabbed my own staff, familiar with its weight and balance. Ben made the first move this time, attempting to go for my side. I blocked the attack, forcing him back. I went for his legs again, but he’d learnt his lesson and stepped back, avoiding the attack. He stayed on his toes, trying an overhead attack this time. I blocked once more, kicking him in the chest and sending him back. I pounced on him, kneeling over him so his head was almost between my legs, my staff pointed at his face. Ben surrendered, putting his staff down.  
“What a compromising position you’re in,” I smirked.

“I don’t know the views not too bad from here.”  
I lowered the staff, both of us a little hot and sweaty from working out and then our short duel. I climbed off him, offering my hand once more to help him up. I think that would be enough training for today. Ben took my hand, but instead of pulling himself up he pulled me back down on top of him so that I was now straddling him. I was about to scold him, but he cut me off with a kiss. I relaxed into the kiss, returning it with the same need and passion. Ben wrapped his arms around me, his touch tender and soft. I’d never had such a bold submissive before…a part of me liked this from him. Perhaps we could just have casual sex sometimes. Maybe I didn’t have to be in control all the time. 

Ben's hands continued to explore my body, squeezing my rear through my shorts. I broke the kiss, sitting up and taking my sports bra off. Ben also sat up, cupping my breasts and taking a nipple in his mouth. I moaned, running my fingers through his hair and holding him close. We undressed each other before I slowly slid myself down onto his cock, both of us moaning at the feeling. We held each other as I started a slow pace, pressing my forehead against his. This closeness, this tenderness, I wasn’t used to either. He couldn’t stop kissing me, whether it be my lips, my cheeks, my neck, my shoulders. Anywhere his lips could reach he’d cover my skin in kisses. He started his own gentle pace, doing his best to match mine. I moaned softly, clinging to him. 

We continued the pace for what felt like hours but in reality, was only minutes, yet I could already feel an orgasm building. I sped up the pace a little, chasing my oncoming orgasm. Ben groaned at my tightness, reaching between us and finding my clit to help give me that extra push. A few more strokes and I reached my climax, my nails digging into Ben’s shoulders as I moaned his name over and over. He reached his seconds after, his forehead pressed against mine as he cursed aloud. Ben kissed me softly and we remained in each other’s embrace for a short while as we came down from our highs. 

Eventually we detangled from each other and redressed. Ben smiled softly at me. I forced one back before taking him back to his room. I then headed back to my own and took a shower. I needed to think. I needed to wash his touch from my skin. My whole life had been controlled by others, the only thing I had full control of was my sex life, my submissives. But now it seemed that was slipping with Ben. And that terrified me.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Ben’s P.O.V

I awoke to the sound of my door opening. I forced myself up quickly, thinking it was one of Hux’s men sent to kill me. Instead it was Cora only dressed in a silky night gown. I felt myself relax, until I saw the look on her face. She looked…sad. I held out my arms to offer her comfort, which she accepted. She was small in my arms. I stroked her hair, unsure what was wrong or what time it was. It must be the early hours or the morning.   
“Whats wrong?” I asked her.   
“I need you, Ben.”  
“I’m here, I’m not going anywhere.”  
“No. I need you Ben. I’m aching.”  
Oh. I could help with that. Perhaps she needed me to take control for a change. I’d do anything for her at this point. 

I gently rolled us over so her back was pressed against the mattress before kissing her hard. She accepted the kiss, wrapping her legs around my waist. Her fingers ran through my hair as I continued to claim her lips with mine. I took hold of the flimsy nightgown and tore it open. Cora bit her lip, seemingly aroused by my action. I kissed and nipped at her exposed flesh. I sucked a purple mark into her neck, feeling proud of the mark. Now Hux would know that she’d chosen me. She’d come to me in the middle of the night with no guard up and let me do as I please to her with no repercussions. Cora grabbed me through my boxers, rubbing me through the thin material. I groaned, bucking into her touch. 

I slipped two fingers into her wetness, forcing a loud moan from her. I started a fast pace, my fingers making obscene wet sounds every time they went back in. Cora moaned, clinging to me. Her head was thrown back against the pillow, her back arching a little. I curled my fingers against a spot that made her moan my name.   
“Ben fuck me please,” she breathed.   
The sound of her begging had me throbbing. I pulled my fingers from her and sucked them clean. I pulled my boxers off and pressed myself against her. She whined, bucking against me. I rubbed myself against her teasingly, getting my cock wet.   
“Say it,” I encouraged.  
“Please. Please I need it.”

I pushed into her slowly, making her feel every inch. She moaned, gripping the bed sheets. I started a fast pace, her legs wrapping around my waist to force me deeper. She grabbed at my shoulders, her nails digging in hard enough that I’d likely have marks tomorrow. I didn’t care, I welcomed them.   
“Your mine,” I groaned against her neck.   
“Yes, yours Ben,” she managed.  
My pace got harder. I gripped her hips, pulling her down to meet me for every thrust. Her moans filled the room, her nails dragging down my back. Fuck, she was getting tighter already. 

I reached between us and found her clit, rubbing it in quick tight circles. A few moments later and she reached her climax, crying out my name. I reached my own a few thrusts later, letting out a string of curse words. I lay down next to her and pulled her into my arms, stroking her hair as we came down from our highs. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I awoke suddenly, annoyed that my dream had to end abruptly. Why did all the good dreams either end midway or quickly? I felt a little sticky. I lifted the bedsheets to find my boxers completely ruined. Well that was a first. I got out of bed and got into the shower to wash myself off. Part of me wanted to touch myself over the events of the dream but I didn’t want another punishment.   
_“Good morning, I hope you slept well,”_ came Cora’s voice in my head.   
_“I did, thank you. I hope you did too.”_  
 _“I was hoping you’d join Hux and I later tonight.”_  
This caught me off guard. I’d thought that yesterday I’d been getting somewhere with her. I guess not. 

All sorts of thoughts ran through my head. Hux hated me and the feeling was pretty mutual so why did Cora think it a good idea for us to be in the same room? Unless she wanted a threesome or something along those lines. I didn’t know if I could do that. Sharing her with him was bad enough but for us to share her at the same time pissed me off.   
_“Ben? Yes or no?”_ She asked, clearly impatient.   
_“Yes.”_  
 _“Good. You’ll meet me in my room at 7pm. Do not be late.”_  
Her force presence left me. She’d seemed cold in her tone. Maybe I’d done something wrong and this was going to be a form of punishment. I had no choice but to go or else she’d make my punishment much worse. 

I arrived a little early, knocking on her door. I waited. And waited. As I went to knock again, Cora opened the door. She stood there in matching black lacy underwear and a floor length black lace robe that was untied. I swallowed hard, resisting the urge to throw myself at her. She let me inside, closing the door behind her. Of course Hux was already here. I should have expected him to be early. So much for a few moments alone with Cora. Hux was sat on the edge of the bed, a glass of red wine in his hand. He didn’t even so much as look at me. I took a seat, doing my best to not look as uncomfortable as I felt. Cora stood between us.   
“Ben, I know that your still fairly new to all of this, which is the reason I called you both here tonight,” Cora started. 

I glanced between her and Hux. I still had no idea what was about to happen.   
“That’s why Hux is going to teach you a few things tonight,” Cora continued.  
What?! I didn’t need _him_ to teach me a damn thing. Cora could teach me everything, she had so far.   
“Hux and I talked it over and he’s willing to help you better yourself as a submissive,” Cora finished.  
I looked at her in disbelief. Yet she seemed completely serious. Her emotions were confusing. She was acting like the tender moment we’d shared yesterday hadn’t happened. It hurt. Was I really nothing but a submissive to her? Fine, I’d accept his fucking help. If it meant I could become better than him. 

“Okay, where are we gonna start?” I asked, trying my best not to sound aggressive.   
Cora smiled softly at my acceptance of the situation. Hux took a sip from his glass and finally acknowledged me.   
“Cora mentioned you were having difficulty making her cum when you were eating her out,” Hux smirked.  
“Mhm.”  
I felt annoyed and embarrassed. Why did she have to tell him stuff like that? Of course he was probably laughing at me on the inside because I’m sure he could do it perfectly.   
“Please play nice, both of you,” Cora warned. 

“I’m willing to give you a demonstration as well as a few pointers,” Hux offered.  
I nodded, “okay.”  
Cora removed her robe, hanging it up on the back of the door. She then got herself comfortable in the centre of the bed. I followed her to the bed, climbing on the left side. Hux finished his glass of wine, putting the empty glass to the side. He then kneeled before Cora at the bottom of the bed. He removed her panties before spreading her legs.   
“Do I need to start with the basics or do you at least know where the clitoris is?” He asked.  
“I know where it is,” I snapped.  
Cora placed a hand on my knee as if to calm me. 

“So technique. Kitten licking will only tease, which is not recommended. You can trace circles or run your tongue back and forth. Some people use the alphabet technique but that gets very tedious very quickly,” Hux explained.  
All of this I’m sure I could have found on the holonet.   
“Don’t be afraid to use your fingers either, using both your tongue and fingers works wonders. Making a ‘come hither’ motion with your fingers means your also stimulating the g-spot. Providing your doing both right there shouldn’t be any problems making Cora cum,” Hux continued.  
“Anything else?” I asked.  
“Not when it comes to oral.”

“Then I want to put my new-found knowledge to use.”  
Hux moved aside so that I could settle myself between Cora’s legs. I kissed my way across her inner thighs, her breathing noticeably heavier before I hit my target. I lapped at her clit as if this was the first decent meal I’d had in years. Cora moaned, her legs spreading a little wider. I hoisted them over my shoulders, so I could get a better angle. I’d been known to learn quickly back when Cora and I were children, so this would be no different. Cora’s hand tangled in my hair, tugging a little. I groaned against her, which she seemed to like. 

I slipped the first finger into her heat, earning a louder moan from her. Cora’s hips bucked against me, pressing her further against my tongue. I held her there, speeding up my pace. She cursed, her grip on my hair getting tighter. I added a second finger and started curling them as instructed. She was that wet I could feel her juices on my chin. I continued both motions, noticing her thighs were starting to shake. That had to mean she was getting close. I put everything I had into it, wanting to make her cum in front of her other sub. I had to prove to him that I was competition. 

Cora clenched around my fingers, letting out a shrill cry of my name as she climaxed. I continued to work her though it, not being able to get enough of her taste. I wanted to draw every last ounce of pleasure from her. Soon enough she pulled me off her due to overstimulation. I licked my lips before sucking my fingers clean. Cora smiled at me, breathing heavily. I felt proud of myself, like I’d proved my worth. I turned to Hux who seemed a little annoyed I’d done so well on my first attempt.   
“Ben was always top of the class when we were kids, I see nothing’s changed,” Cora giggled.  
“Anything else you want to teach me General?” I asked with a soft smirk.  
“I’m not sure I can take anymore tonight,” Cora breathed.

Hux looked at her in shock. I’m guessing he normally made her cum a few times because she asked for it.   
“But-“ Hux started.  
“I’m sorry darling. You clearly taught Ben too well. I’ve had a long day and that orgasm really did the trick. I’m ready for bed.”  
I didn’t care that I wouldn’t receive anything in return tonight, the fact I’d made her cum with only my tongue and fingers was enough.   
“You both have permission to touch yourselves later if you want,” Cora smiled.  
That was good enough for me. Hux still seemed annoyed. I kissed Cora’s cheek, earning a soft smile from her.  
“Goodnight mistress,” I said happily before taking my leave.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 

Cora’s P.O.V

Now that Ben and Hux were playing somewhat nice that opened a whole new door of opportunities. What dom didn’t want to see their subs play together? However I needed them to both be on board with the idea first. I knew they would both be hesitant and against the idea at first. But Hux always wanted to please me and his jealousy would come into play, he’d do as he was told if he got praise from it. Hux would be the easier one to convince. Ben on the other hand had only ever been with me, he probably hadnt ever looked at another man in a sexual way. I couldn’t force Ben to do it, that would make me a bad dom. 

Perhaps if Ben knew that I had plans to join the two of them he might not be so against it. I’d want to watch them play first, then I’d join them. He didn’t even have to touch Hux if he didn’t want too. Hux could do all the work, it would earn him a greater reward. Perhaps that might convince Ben. I’d think it over first before pitching the idea to them. In the meantime I had a few plans for Ben. He was starting to get more than confident, he was starting to get cocky. That’s why he’d be joining me for a meeting. Thankfully it wasn’t an important one, so the room wouldn’t be filled with officers but just enough that what I wanted him to do would be considered risky. Hux would also be present during the meeting. 

I went through my toy drawers and found the collar and lead. Ben was going to meet me outside the meeting room half an hour before the meeting was due to start. I changed into a dress that would grant Ben easier access as well as cover if he needed it. The table would be cover enough. Today he’d get a lesson in humiliation. Forced to service his mistress during a meeting and everybody in the room would know. I’d wipe the officer’s memories afterwards, except for Hux. I checked over my reflection, happy with how I looked. I left my room and headed to the meeting room. As asked, Ben was outside waiting for me. I ushered him inside. We had fifteen minutes to ourselves. 

“You want to do stuff in here?” He asked.  
“Why not? It's not like we’ll be interrupted,” I lied.  
I hopped onto the edge of the large wooden table before producing the collar and leash. Ben didn’t seem hesitant around it or weary of it, which was a good sign. I put the collar around his neck, securing it and slipping my hand through the loop on the end of the leash. It was a good look for him. He’d probably look better naked though, on his hands and knees. Oh well, another time. I gave a hard tug on the leash, forcing Ben forward. He positioned himself between my legs, wrapping them around his waist. I pulled him into a kiss, nipping at his bottom lip.

He returned the kiss, groaning against me as I tugged at his hair. I smirked, tugging harder to force a louder, needier sound from him. I grabbed Ben through his pants, my smirk growing into a grin as he was already fully hard. Ben’s hand vanished under my skirt, surprise flashing over his face as he realized I wasn’t wearing panties. Why bother with them, they would only get in the way of what I wanted. Ben rubbed my clit gently, teasingly. I tugged harder on the leash as a warning.   
“Are you forgetting your place Ben?” I asked.  
“No,” he replied.  
There was a hint of a smirk at the corners of his lips. That would soon be wiped off when the meeting started. 

He stopped teasing, giving me the friction I needed. I bit down on my tongue, not wanting to feed his ego anymore by moaning. I started kissing and nipping at his neck, occasionally sucking fresh purple marks into his flesh. I heard the sound of footsteps outside the door, meaning the first arrivals were here. I forced Ben under the table and climbed down quickly. I took my seat, tucking myself in enough that my lower waist would be hidden by the table. I heard ben protest but gave him a soft kick to shut him up as the door opened. Hux and a few other officers entered the room.   
“Your early,” Hux stated, giving me a soft smile.  
“I wanted a good seat,” I shrugged. 

Hux chose to sit to my right, his legs must have hit Ben as he looked at me with a slight frown. He glanced under the table before looking back at me. I simply smiled as if it were nothing. The other officers took their seats before another small group joined us. Now the meeting could begin. I pretended to listen but was more waiting for Ben to do something. Anything.   
_“You said we wouldn’t be interrupted,”_ came Ben's voice in my head.  
I smiled softly to myself, oh I could be cruel at times.   
_“I lied. You need a lesson in humiliation. Perhaps then you’ll learn your place.”_  
 _“But I haven’t done anything wrong.”_  
 _“Haven’t you? That ego of yours is starting to get on my nerves, it’s going to keep getting you into trouble.”_

 _“I’m sorry,”_ he apologized.  
 _“Not yet you’re not. Eat me out.”_  
 _“What? Here? Cora, we’ll get caught.”_  
 _“That's the whole point of this lesson Ben. Now do as your told.”_  
Ben still didn't move closer to me, he was still hesitant. I tugged on the leash, forcing him forward.   
_“General Hux is sat right next to me and would jump at the chance to be between my legs right now. He wouldn't argue with me either,”_ I threatened, _“I could make this worse. Perhaps I should drag you out by your hair and spank you in front of everyone. Would you like that? For all these officers to see how easily the last of the Jedi bends to my will?”_

Ben knew I wasn't bluffing and lifted my skirt, getting himself into a comfortable position. I relaxed into the chair, spreading my legs to grant him easier access. Bens tongue lapped at my clit eagerly, not wanting to get into anymore trouble. I bit my lip, breathing deeply to stop myself from moaning. Hux glanced over at me before returning his attention to the officer who was leading the meeting. Everyone else was completely oblivious. I moaned softly, a few officers looking in my direction. I held their gaze, smirking softly. Most of them eventually backed down, averting their gazes. My smirk grew, they might as well enjoy the show whilst they could. It's not like they’d remember it. 

A few of them glanced at Hux, expecting him to do something. They were all under the impression he was ‘fucking me’. When in reality it was the other way around.   
“Don’t mind me, I thought it would be fun to bring one of my pets here. Please continue,” I explained.  
The officer hosting the meeting cleared his throat before picking up where he left off. Bens motions had become a little more hesitant. I reached down, tugging on his hair. He groaned softly against me before going back to the eager pace before. I kept my fingers tangled in his hair, my hips bucking into his face. Hux placed a gloved hand on my bare thigh. The leather felt good against my skin. Before Hux had a chance to do anything more, Ben shoved his hand away. 

I noticed the way Hux’s jaw clenched, before he kicked Ben hard in the side. Ben made a small sound of pain, moving closer to me for protection. I glared at Hux, stroking Ben’s hair for comfort. That would not be tolerated. I didn’t expect them to get along but to cause harm was unacceptable behaviour. Hux shrank back in his seat, doing his best to apologize with his eyes. Oh he’d be sorry. I continued comforting Ben with soft touches and strokes before he resumed his pace. I moaned again, louder this time. If I wasn’t going to put on a show before, I was now due to Hux’s actions. Ben slipped two fingers into my heat, making me moan his name. 

My orgasm started to build quickly, my moans growing in volume. I didn’t even think about the other officers in the room, they didn’t matter. I closed my eyes, my free hand gripping the armrest of the chair. My hips bucked again. Ben curled his fingers against my g-spot, making me come apart there and then. I cursed, my head thrown back as Ben helped me ride out my orgasm. Once I came down from my high I turned my attention to the officers. A memory wipe was easy and required little to no effort on non-force users. In a matter of minutes none of them remembered a thing. As far as they were concerned the meeting had gone off without interruption. They exited the room leaving the three of us alone. I unclipped the leash from Ben’s collar and let him come out from under the table. 

“I’m sorry,” Hux blurted out.   
Ben didn’t seem to accept the fake apology and neither did I. He was saying it to save himself, but the damage had already been done.   
“Unacceptable behaviour General, I’m really going to have to _beat_ that jealous streak out of you and then perhaps we’ll find a better way for you to apologize to Ben.”


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Ben’s P.O.V

Cora had called me to her bedroom for the evening and I was looking forward to it. Then again, I looked forward to any time I got to spend with her. I think I was starting to feel more towards her. I hadnt been able to stop thinking about that time when we’d trained together, the way she’d clung to me, how relaxed she’d seemed. I didn’t want to admit my feelings to her if they weren’t returned and it was impossible to tell with Cora. When I thought I was doing well, a punishment would come out of nowhere. I wanted to know how she planned on punishing Hux after he kicked me under the table. I wanted him to be sorry. I hated him as much as he hated me, but I didn’t go around throwing punches. I knocked on Cora’s door, which she promptly answered. She stood there in a short latex dress, one that pushed her breasts together and her hips more defined. Her hair was down this time. 

She let me in and closed the door behind her. I froze. Why was he here again? General Hux sat on the end of the bed, his hair not slicked back like usual. It looked weird to see him slightly casual and unkempt. It made him look younger, less intimidating. He even offered me a soft smile. Something was going, and I didn’t like it. He never smiled.   
“I thought we’d be alone tonight,” I turned to Cora.   
“Well I still need to punish the General for hurting you and he needs to work on his apologies,” Cora explained.  
Cora motioned for me to sit down, whilst she poured herself a glass of red wine. She then took a seat in the corner of the room, crossing one leg over the other. Both of them seemed to know something I didn’t, making me more cautious. Hux shifted so I could sit with him. All of my instincts were telling me to leave, but the fear of being punished was stronger. 

Hux got to his feet and stood in front of me before kneeling. I frowned, where the fuck was this going? Why was he doing this? Hux kneeling in front of me…something was off. What had she done to him? Hux met my gaze, not a hint of anger or irritation on his face. He placed a hand on my thigh, a little too high for my liking. I wanted to kick him off, tell him to stop…but why was I curious? Why was I not completely repulsed by his touch? Hux assessed my reaction and because I didn’t protest, he continued. His hand moved up higher, until he was rubbing my cock through my pants. I jumped back, nope. This was not happening. Cora giggled at my reaction, taking a sip of her wine.  
“He’s not going to bite Ben,” she spoke.  
“That’s not…I’m not…”  
“Gay? I know, you don’t have to be. Besides if you don’t accept the Generals apology, I’ll have to find another punishment for him. Perhaps he’d like to give the troops a morale boost by being their personal cum dump,” Cora said as if it were nothing.

Hux stiffened at the idea, a hint of fear in his eyes. He met my gaze, pleading with me to accept his apology. He didn’t need to be punished that severely. I guess I had no choice but to help him out. I forced myself to sit back where I was, taking a deep breath to calm my nerves. It seemed in that moment there was a sort of mutual understanding between Hux and I. As if we wanted to help each other out of the current situation. I wanted to give him the easier punishment and he wanted to make this easier for me to accept and deal with. I nodded my consent and Hux started rubbing me through the thin layers of material once more. At first it felt awkward, like both of us were waiting for something to happen. My body began to react. I found myself liking the way he touched me even it was so wrong in my head. 

Hux started to undress me, discarding of the simple clothes Cora had provided me with. I sat there naked and feeling awkward. I avoided Hux’s gaze, turning my attention back to Cora. She seemed happy so far, she hadnt needed to intervene again. Cora smiled at me, seemingly proud of how well I was taking this. Hux’s mouth brought me out of my thoughts.   
“Fuck,” I said aloud.   
Hux continued to take my cock in his mouth with more ease than I expected. I was surprised at how good it felt. It didn’t feel much different from Cora’s mouth around me. Although, dare I say it there seemed to be a hint more skill from Hux. I guess this wasn’t his first time. He took me all the way down, only gagging a little. Although the gagging felt good, the way his throat tightened around the head. I groaned, gripping the bedsheets. 

Hux hollowed his cheeks, sucking harder. I cursed again, my hand finding its way into his hair. He didn’t seem to mind, continuing to suck my cock. Each time he went back up, his tongue would flick over the sensitive head, forcing more sounds from me. Cora came over, wanting to watch closer.   
“Theres that mouth that got you through all those ranks so fast,” she taunted Hux.   
He ignored her comment, taking me all the way down once more. My hips bucked a little, causing him to gag again. Cora kneeled beside me on the bed, kissing at my neck and shoulders, whilst her hands stroked over my chest. I closed my eyes, everything felt so good from my cock in Hux’s mouth to Cora’s touch and kiss. It felt right. 

Cora’s lips ghosted over mine teasingly. I reached for her, needing more. I needed to cum.   
“Please, please let me cum,” I whined.  
“Such a good boy to remember your manners. Cum, fill the Generals mouth,” Cora smirked.  
Hux continued the pace, doing all he could to make me finish. A few more strokes and I spilled into his mouth with his name on my lips. Hux pulled off my cock, swallowing my load without so much as a grimace. I lay back on the bed, still coming down from my high, my head reeling. I’d just let General Hux suck my cock. Cora wiped her thumb over the corner of Hux’s lips before feeding him a drop of cum he’d missed. 

“I think Bens accepted your apology,” Cora smirked.   
I gave a thumbs up to confirm that I did accept his apology. My head was swimming with so many conflicting thoughts. My curiosity was growing. I wanted to try it for myself, but I was too shy to ask. Cora stroked my hair, her head cocked to one side as she studied me. It was as if she could read me from just a simple expression.   
“You want something but your too afraid to ask,” she spoke.   
“Its nothing,” I brushed it off.   
I glanced at Hux to see if he was listening. He was. Dammit. Cora watched me closely, a smirk slowly forming into a wicked grin.   
“You want to return the favour, don’t you?” She accused. 

I avoided her gaze, knowing that if I lied to her I could get into trouble. Perhaps it would be better if I remained silent. I don’t even know why I wanted to return the favour, we both disliked each other. But if he hated me as much as I thought, why would he have put so much effort into sucking me off? Would it really hurt to try it? My cheeks were burning from embarrassment. Cora slowly turned me to look at her, she had a more sympathetic look now.  
“You don’t have to do anything you don’t want too Ben, you know that,” she reminded.  
“Its not that, I just don’t know what I'm doing.”  
“That’s okay, we can guide you through it.”  
I knew Cora had no reason to trick me or punish me, I could trust her. I was just weary of Hux. 

Fuck it. Hux and I switched places, Hux now sat on the edge of the bed. Cora helped him out of his uniform, leaving him in a white undershirt. I pulled his boots off before starting on his trousers. He was already half hard. I found more courage from somewhere and pulled his boxers off. Hux was looking at me impatiently, wanting me to just get on with it. I took the head of his cock in my mouth, sucking gently. Hux's breathing was heavier now, his cock growing to full size in my mouth. I didn’t know if I'd be able to take all of him in my mouth, I didn't like the idea of choking on his cock.

I took a little more in my mouth, hoping it felt somewhat good for him. Hux suddenly grabbed a fistful of my hair and forced me further down. I choked on the head of his cock, unable to breathe. I made a muffled sound of protest. Cora slapped Hux's hand away from my hair, allowing me to pull back and breathe again. I coughed, still in slight shock.   
“General, I thought you'd learnt your lesson. Being so rough with a beginner isn’t fair at all. I never expected this sort of behaviour from you,” she snapped, disappointment clear in her voice.  
“But he has the same suction as a blocked hoover,” Hux protested

Cora didn’t accept his excuse, shooting him a warning look.  
“Answering back too, you really haven’t learnt your lesson,” she spoke.  
Cora positioned herself, so she was behind Hux. She took his arms and pulled them behind his back to restrain him. He looked like he wanted to protest but he didn’t want a worse punishment. I didn’t know if I should continue or not, he might try something else. Cora smiled reassuringly.   
“Go ahead Ben, this’ll be part of his punishment,” Cora explained.  
Oh. I knew with my lack of experience that would give Hux a very slow build up and most likely no orgasm at all. It was cruel, but he did deserve it. 

I composed myself before taking him in my mouth once more. He made a small sound of what sounded like frustration. I continued to take more of him in my mouth until he hit my gag reflex. Hux groaned as I choked around his cock once more. My pace remained slow and soft as I got a feel for it. It didn’t take long before Hux was a panting mess as he strained against Cora, desperate for more.   
“Please…I can’t…I need more, please,” Hux begged.   
Cora ignored his pleas, now kissing at his neck and shoulders. I had no idea how long I was expected to drag this out for, but part of me liked having him at my mercy. I was in control for once. I focused on the head of his cock for a little while, my tongue tracing over the slit. 

His hips bucked a little as he whined for more. Cora had left a series of red marks across his neck and shoulders. She was smirking as Hux continued to plead for more. Cora stroked his hair and cheek in a tender manner, Hux shivering at her touch.   
“Do you want to cum, General?” She asked.   
“Y-yes. Please,” he managed, his voice shaky.   
“You should have thought about that before trying to fuck Bens pretty face.”  
Hux look completely defeated at this point. Cora watched me for a little while, smiling softly.   
“I knew those lips would look good wrapped around a cock,” she spoke.   
I wasn’t sure if I should be flattered. But I suppose it was a compliment. She turned her attention back to Hux who had a few tears running down his cheeks. He really couldn’t take anymore. 

Cora’s smile turned into a wicked grin, “you can stop now Ben, the Generals learnt his lesson.”  
I did as I was told, the Generals cock leaving my mouth with a wet pop. Even though I was inexperienced, I was still proud of myself for making him a complete mess. Cora seemed happy with me as well, which was the main thing. Cora let go of Hux’s wrists before wiping away his tears.   
“If you have to be punished again this evening General, I think I’ll have to reconsider our arrangement. Is that understood?” Cora threatened.   
“Yes mistress, I’m sorry I’ve behaved so badly. It won’t happen again, I promise.”  
“We’ll see. Now that’s all the way, we can move on to why I really called you both here.”  
Hux and I exchanged nervous glances. What else could she possibly have planned?


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for my absence, depressions a bitch

Chapter 18 

Cora’s P.O.V

Now that punishments were out of the way, we could finally move on to what I was most eager for. Playtime with both of my subs. Every dom’s dream. I had noticed the nervous glances they had given each other.  
“I want to both of you to fuck me,” I said matter of factly.   
Silence. And unreadable expressions. I glanced between them, waiting for one of them to say something. The person I was most worried about was Ben, he seemed off. Hesitant. More so than normal at least. I’d need to keep an eye on that and make sure it didn’t become a habit. Hux was the first to respond, but only because of A. how much trouble he was already in and B. because he was so desperate to cum.   
“Okay,” he simply responded.

Now it was all down to Ben. I could see he was having another inner conflict. I could be convincing. I went over to him and stroked his cheek, snapping him out of his thoughts.   
“If its too much for you tonight that’s okay, you can go back to your room and I’ll deal with Hux myself,” I spoke.   
Had I added the last bit on purpose? Yes. I knew both of them wanted to be better than the other. Ben wouldn’t turn me down now.   
“No, its fine. I was just thinking who would get what,” Ben replied.  
I smiled, that was a good thought.   
“Seeing as you’ve been such a good boy tonight I’ll let you pick,” I offered.  
Now it was Ben's turn to smile, it was his usual cocky smile. Ben kissed me hungrily, whilst his hands grabbed my ass through my dress. I guess I had my answer. 

I kissed him back before taking one of his larger hands and bringing it to the zip at the front of my dress. He pulled it down before tugging the material off my body. I took off the rest of his clothes where they joined mine on the floor. I opened up one of the toy drawers looking for lube. Flavoured wouldn’t be necessary. I picked one out and handed it to Ben. He popped the cap and motioned for me to get on the bed. I obeyed his silent order, hovering above Hux on all fours. I leaned down, capturing his lips with mine. Hux tangled his fingers in my hair, pulling me down for more. Ben stood behind me, kissing his way down my spine. He pressed a wet finger at my other entrance, coating it in lube. Eventually he pushed the finger past the tight ring of muscle, starting to stretch me open. 

Hux reached down and started rubbing my clit, distracting me from any discomfort I might feel. Ben quickly added a second finger, starting a scissoring motion. I whined, pressing myself back against Ben for more. I needed him to fill me. Hux pulled me down for another desperate kiss before his lips trailed down my cheek and my neck. Ben added a third and final finger, forcing a soft moan from me. Soon enough I was ready, and Ben coated his cock in lube. I slid myself down on to Hux, both of us moaning at the feeling. Before I could start a pace that would have the General writhing beneath me, Ben slowly pushed into my other entrance. He cursed at how tight I was around him. I’d never felt this full before, it was a new feeling but a good one. 

I started to move, my pace slow for now as I got used to the feeling. Ben also started a slow pace, probably so he didn’t blow his load too quickly. All three of us soon moved in sync with each other, the room filled with the sound of moans, groans and skin on skin. For once I had no idea how I was going to last long. Both of them inside me and both of them touching me was almost too much to bear. Almost completely overwhelming. I leant back a little, turning my head to kiss Ben. His lips pressed against mine hungrily, his hair coming down to cover his eyes. I wrapped an arm around him, continuing to kiss him as if it were my only need. The kiss was hot and passionate, a lot of tongue and moaning. I felt myself becoming more drawn to Ben, forgetting all about Armitage beneath me. 

“Mistress please, I can’t hold it back much longer,” Hux pleaded.   
That snapped me out of my thoughts a little. I forced myself to pull away from Ben as much as I didn’t want too.   
“You think you’ve earned it?” I asked.  
With that I purposefully clenched around him, making him whine and bite his lip.   
“Yes, p-please,” Hux whined.  
I leaned down, my lips inches from his. Ben gripped my hips, his pace picking up a little as if he wanted to make it difficult for me to speak. That cockiness was back. I bit my lip, taking a deep breath before I spoke.   
“Then cum for me,” I encouraged. 

Seconds later Hux reached his climax with a loud cry of my name. I nipped at his bottom lip before returning to my original position. Hux reached between us, finding my clit. I moaned at the added contact and pleasure. Ben kissed and nipped at my neck, his nails digging into my hips. I knew I wasn’t going to last much longer. My orgasm soon crested and washed over me completely. I let out a string of curse words, both of them continuing to work me through it. Ben was the last to reach his climax, I was too tired to care that he hadn't asked for permission. The three of us collapsed next to each other on the bed, all exhausted but satisfied. Perhaps we could do this again sometime.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ben and I had been spending a lot of time together lately, it felt like we were growing close. I’d barely spent any time with Hux, part of me felt like I needed to, in order to keep things fair. The other part of me…couldn’t care less. I’d even started letting Ben stay in my bed for the night at times. It was nice sleeping next to him, having him in my arms where I could play with his hair as he fell asleep. He was always so happy to see me when I could spend time with him, it was sweet. But I suppose I still was the only human contact he had. 

I decided that perhaps I should do something nice for Ben. Something that didn’t involve sex for once. Something normal. I don’t think he would be against dinner but a part of me felt like he might say no. I pushed my doubts to the back of mind, stopping my assault on the punching bag before me. I glanced over at him, watching as he did a set of push ups. It was taking a lot of self-control to not go over there and have him on the spot. Or maybe I could sit on his back whilst he did it, push his limits.   
“Ben?” I spoke, getting his attention.   
He stopped what he was doing, getting to his feet and giving me his full attention. He was looking at me, ready to hang on my every word. 

“Did you wanna maybe have dinner tonight?” I asked.  
Ben thought about it for a moment, a smirk slowly spreading across his face. It seemed I was never going to beat that cockiness out of him.  
“Are you asking me out on a date?” He spoke.  
“It's not a date. You know where our relationship stands. I just thought because you’ve been so good lately we could do something nice together.”  
“Sounds like a date to me.”  
“You wish it was.”  
Ben stepped closer, wrapping an arm around my waist to pull me flush against his chest. I bit my lip, doing my best not to smile. 

“What am I gonna wear? I don’t exactly have many nice clothes lying around,” Ben asked.  
“Who said you had to wear anything?”  
“Well as it’s a date, I wanna look nice for you.”  
“Ben, it’s not a date.”  
“Your smile says otherwise.”  
“Find something nice to wear and I’ll come and collect you tonight around seven.”  
“Your making me sound like a child.”  
“Well your very good at acting like one.”  
“Am not.”  
“Point proven.”

With that I detached myself from him and headed to the door of the training room.   
“Seven, if you’re not ready then there will be a punishment before dinner,” I said over my shoulder.  
“Yes ma’am.”


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Ben’s P.O.V

As expected, Cora arrived on time, her hair pulled back tight in an elegant bun. She was wearing a long sleeved, floor length, black, lacy dress that left very little to the imagination. The lace was thicker around her breasts and nether region, so her modesty was covered. Her lips were a deep red to match her earrings and necklace. She looked breathtaking. And this wasn’t a date? I doubt she put this much effort in for Hux. Cora smiled softly and took my hand in hers, leading me out of my room and down the corridor. She continued to lead me through the ship until we reached the room she desired. Inside was a dining table with two chairs at either end. The table was set with what I assumed to be the first course. Candles had been lit and dotted around the room and table creating an atmosphere. 

This was really starting to feel like a date. I closed the door behind us and advanced on her. I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her flush against me. She made a small sound of protest, which was quickly forgotten as I started to kiss her neck. I noticed her breathing become a little heavier and continued, occasionally nipping at her pale skin.   
“Ben, we can do all that later,” she spoke breathily.   
“Sure, you should have picked a different dress.”  
“Maybe you still need lessons in self-control. Perhaps I should tie you to the chair and have you watch as I touch myself?”  
I backed off, we both knew I hated being restrained. I was very needy and handsy, I couldn’t help it though. 

Cora took her place at the table, picking up her spoon and stirring her soup. I sat down opposite her, admiring her. In this lighting she almost looked vampiric. It was strangely alluring. We ate the first course in a comfortable silence, neither of us feeling the need for pointless small talk. However, there was something on Cora’s mind that she wasn’t telling me. She’d look very deep in thought, almost trance like at times.   
“Cora are you alright?” I asked.  
She blinked, her eyes finding their sparkle again, “I’m fine, why wouldn’t I be?”  
“You look like you want to say something.”  
She opened her mouth as if to tell me, her expression one of worry. It changed in a split second, replaced with a false smile.   
“Nope, nothing,” she shrugged.

I frowned, why would she keep something from me? Unless it was to do with The Supreme Leader, that would explain why she seemed so worried.  
“Cora whatever it is, you can tell me,” I reassured.  
She sighed before taking a deep breath as if to prepare herself, “do you know how long you’ve been here?”  
This caught me off guard. What did that have to do with anything? I mean I’d tried not to think about how long my stay was. I tried not to think about the people back home, my mother and my father. They’d probably be ashamed if they found out I’d become the enemies play thing. 

Maybe Cora was getting bored of me. Maybe that’s why she was asking, maybe this was how she was going to break things off with me.   
“Its been a year Ben. I think its time we discuss alliances and where yours lie,” Cora explained.  
This did nothing to calm me. If anything I wanted to avoid this question.   
“You understand if you stay here with me that you'll never see your family again. I want you to think about what you want. If you want to go back to them then I can drop you off at the nearest civilized planet and you can make your own way back to them, but you'll never see me again and we will be on opposing sides once more,” she explained.  
I didn't know what I wanted. I felt like I hadn't put up much resistance against Cora. I'd given in too quickly and my reasoning for being here had become blurred. 

I'd wanted to try and change her back, get my best friend back. But she was more than that now. I loved her, I'd do anything for her. Could I really leave my family behind for her? Cora met my gaze and took her hand in mine.   
“You understand if you were to go back, they would all find out about our relationship. They’d never trust you again, they’d see you as a spy. Although in all honesty they probably believe your dead at this point. Wouldn’t it be easier to let them believe that than the truth?” Cora continued.  
“You want me to stay?” I asked.  
“I can’t let what I want colour your view. This is a decision you have to make on your own.”  
“But I don’t know what to do. They’re my parents Cora.”

Cora didn’t show an ounce of sympathy, instead taking a sip from her wine.  
“Ben if you recall I never had parents, perhaps that was for the better. Less emotional attachments holding me back from my true potential,” she said coldly, “if they cared about you, they would have tried to get you back by now.”  
“I’m sure my mothers tried-“  
“If she had you would have known about it.”  
I guess Cora was right about that. If my mother really wanted me back, she would have used all the power she possessed. Why would she give up on me though? What had I done to make her abandon me? I know she said she would trust me to try but her trust wouldn’t last a year. Maybe she really did believe I was dead. Cora could see my inner turmoil and got up from her seat, coming around to me. She straddled me and tilted my chin so that I was looking at her. 

“I’m not going anywhere Ben, you’ll always have me…if you want me,” the last part coming out a little hopeful.   
I studied her for a few moments, getting my thoughts together. Whilst Cora was on the opposing side, she’d been there for me time and time again. I owed her so much. I leaned forward and pressed my lips to hers, giving my answer. She smiled into the kiss, wrapping her arms around me. Cora returned the kiss, her fingers running through my hair. She nipped at my bottom lip, sending a wave of arousal through me. My hands rested on her hips as I kissed her again. I reached round to the back of her dress, finding the zip and pulling it down. Cora shrugged the top part of her dress off, exposing her breasts to me. 

I leaned down taking a nipple between my teeth and applied pressure until she let out a soft whine. She climbed off my lap to remove her dress completely as well as her panties before she straddled me once more. I couldn’t stop kissing her, my lips trailing down her neck and shoulders before back up to her lips. I liked having her this close. Cora blindly unbuckled my belt before freeing me from the tight confines of my clothes. Slowly she sunk down on to me, both of us moaning at the contact. She started a slow pace, both of us holding each other close. I pressed my forehead to hers, matching her pace. 

It felt like she was surrendering all control, like the time in the training room. I relished in these moments with her, where she would let her guard down around me, where she would let herself be vulnerable. All her rules were out the window. I groaned against her neck before peppering her flesh in more kisses. She pulled me up for a passionate kiss, her tongue in my mouth. I cupped her cheek and admired her for a few moments. She was so beautiful, she always had been. But the Jedi way had held me back from admitting my feelings for her. I’d always loved her, I’d always hoped one day we could be together and now we could. There wasn’t anything to hold me back. With her I was free. 

I wanted to tell her, but I knew there would be things holding her back from being in a relationship with me. I don’t think she’d want to give up Hux for starters, she liked being open to relationships with others instead of being exclusive with just one. It didn’t matter, maybe she’d come around to the idea one day. In the meantime I’d savour these tender moments with her. Cora moaned my name softly, making me smile. My name sounded so good coming from her lips. I reached between us, rubbing her clit gently. It didn’t take her much longer to come apart from me, my name on her lips like a prayer. I reached mine soon after, burying my head in her neck with a loud groan.   
“So much for waiting till after dinner,” I laughed.  
“At least we made it through the first course.”


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Cora’s P.O.V

I awoke to the feeling of soft lips pressed to my forehead. I made a small sound, opening my eyes to find Ben at my side, stroking my hair. Most of the covers were on my side, Ben looking ready to get out of bed.   
“Sorry I woke you, I didn’t mean too. You just looked really pretty. I was gonna try and surprise you with breakfast,” he spoke.   
I smiled softly and cupped his cheek, noticing how he nestled into my touch with a goofy smile.   
“Your too sweet for me sometimes,” I responded.   
I really was getting smitten with him. And I didn’t know how much longer I could do it for. I was still afraid of these feelings. Afraid what might happen to him if Snoke were to find out. Our love was forbidden as children and it was still forbidden now. Perhaps we were just not meant to be. 

Ben leaned down, kissing me softly before getting out of bed to make breakfast. I sat up, wrapping the sheets around my body. I yawned and stretched, before glancing at the clock. At least it wasn’t too early in the morning. I watched Ben make breakfast, smiling softly to myself as I admired him. I got out of bed and went over to him, hugging him from behind. Ben froze for a split second before relaxing into my touch. He wasn’t used to the affection and neither was I. He turned around to face me so he could return the embrace. It was nice being pressed against his huge broad chest and being in those big strong arms. I felt safe and calm. 

“Whats this all for?” Ben asked.  
“Thank you for choosing to stay here with me.”  
Ben cupped my face in his hands, making me look up at him, “I’ve always chosen you.”  
I thought about his words for a moment. He really had. Back when we were children, he’d been the first to introduce himself out of all the other padawans. He’d always picked me when we had to team up or choose an opponent for training. We’d done everything together as children. Even after everything I’d done, he’d still sought me out, chosen me over his family and his freedom. He’d given up everything for me. But why? I glanced at him, catching his gaze and the way he was looking at me. I swallowed hard, burying my head in his chest to hide any tears. 

I didn’t deserve his love, not after everything I had taken from him. I wasn’t deserving of love from anyone, that was the path I had chosen all those years ago. As much as it pained me not to be able to act on my feelings for him, I knew it was for the best. I had to start pushing him away, keep my distance from him. He shouldn’t love someone like me, no happiness would come from it. Only pain and suffering. And I liked Ben the way he was, I didn’t want to change him and mould him for the dark side. It wouldn’t be Ben anymore. I forced myself to pull away, retreating to the bathroom as a I mentioned ‘having a shower’. I turned the water on to muffle my crying. I sunk down to my feet by the door, putting my head in my knees to sob. 

I don’t know how much time had passed but it must have been a long time as Ben knocked on the door softly.   
“Cora? Breakfast is ready,” he called.  
I couldn’t face breakfast, nor him. I swallowed hard, trying to find my voice. Another sob came out instead.   
“You okay?” Came his voice in my head, his tone one of concern, “did I do something wrong?”  
How was I meant to respond to him? I didn’t want to drag him any further into my mess. I heard the door open behind me, in my determination to get in the bathroom before crying I’d forgotten to lock the door. Ben took in the scene before him and scooped me up in his arms, carrying me bridal style to my bed. 

He held me and stroked my hair to try and calm me before asking any more questions. I should have never gotten involved with him, he never should have come here. It would have spared both of us this pain.   
“Please talk to me Cora, let me help,” Ben spoke softly.   
“I can’t. I can’t get you anymore involved.”  
Ben frowned, confused by my statement, “what are you talking about?”  
“You shouldn’t be here with me, you deserve better.”  
“Cora, I want to be here with you. I told you that last night. Whatever your worrying about you need to let me in.”  
“Even if it could get you hurt?”  
“I came here for you knowing that I could die. Nothing else is going to scare me away.”

This only made me cry harder. Ben held me tighter, kissing the top of my head.   
“I love you Cora and if that scares you then I’m sorry, but I can’t keep going on pretending there's nothing between us,” Ben confessed.   
I forced myself to look at him, to know if it was true.   
“I’ve always loved you, why else would I risk my life coming here to get you back?” He continued.   
“I-I love you too,” I finally admitted.   
Ben grinned at this, a huge goofy grin. He leaned forward to kiss me softly, before wiping my tears away with his thumb.   
“But its not that simple, we can’t be together. If Snoke found out about us, he’d take you from me. I can’t lose you again,” I managed through my tears.

“Then let’s leave,” Ben suggested.  
“What?” That was not expected.  
“I know my power doesn’t match his so I’m not gonna deliver a macho speech of I’ll kill him. So let’s pack what we have a run away to the outer rim, I’m sure we can find a planet far enough away where he can’t hurt you anymore.”  
“He’d still find us Ben, no matter how far we ran I’d never be free from him.”  
“Then we’ll just keep moving, give you a chance to explore the galaxy like you’ve always wanted.”  
Ben could see I was going to protest once more so he stopped me with another kiss.  
“Just think about it. Please. You don’t have to give me an answer yet, just promise me you’ll think about it,” Ben pleaded.

I nodded, deciding to indulge him for now. Ben held me until I stopped crying before we ate breakfast together. I showered and changed into clean clothes. I needed to go about my daily duties to avoid any suspicion. Ben would go back to his room and act normal. I was unsure if I’d done the right thing in admitting my feelings for him. I headed for the training room, working out always helped me relax and think things through. Just one hour couldn’t hurt and then I’d start my normal daily duties. 

Forty-five minutes through my workout and I was interrupted. Of course I couldn’t get just one task finished. Hux stepped into the room, offering me a soft smile.   
“The Supreme Leader wishes to speak with you,” Hux spoke.   
I felt my stomach drop at his words. I swallowed hard, shrugging off my nerves. I had a reputation to uphold even around Hux.   
“Did he mention what it’s about?” I asked.  
“No, just that it was urgent.”  
I felt sick from nerves. I took a deep breath, to try and calm myself. It could be about anything, he might have another mission for me. I forced a smile and prepared myself mentally and psychically. I left the training room and headed to the throne room. His guards stood aside to let me in. 

The door closed behind me once I stepped over the threshold. There he sat in his usual position, his usual clothes, his usual expression. Its like he never moved, never changed. Always sat in that damn chair, withering away in his gold robe. I kneeled before him, remaining there with my gaze averted to the floor.   
“I apologize if I interrupted anything, the matter couldn’t wait,” Snoke explained.  
I smiled as if to reassure him it wasn’t an issue, “you didn’t interrupt anything too important.”  
“I begin to grow impatient of your lack of results. The Jedi has been in your care for a year now and we still grow no closer to crushing the resistance. It is time we did things my way,” Snoke explained.  
Whilst I was filled with panic, I couldn’t let him see that, “what would you suggest?”

“I shall question him, using any method that will loosen his tongue.”  
“Supreme Leader may I ask for one last chance. He trusts me now and I’ve been training hard with the force. I could do it. Please let me prove myself instead of disappoint you.”  
“Oh I believe that he trusts you. I also believe you never had any intention of doing as I asked.”  
I felt my hand twitch as if to go for my saber. Not yet, I could still perhaps talk my way out of this.  
“I explained to you that I wanted-“  
“I know what you’ve told me. I also know that your much weaker than I thought, letting a Jedi seduce you.”  
“I have not been seduced,” I protested. 

Snoke didn’t seem impressed, “then why did you admit your feelings for him this morning. I hear everything within these walls Cora or had you forgotten that?”  
This time I didn’t stop my reflexes, drawing and igniting my saber. I took a defensive stance, knowing in the long run I didn’t stand a chance against Snoke. But I’d hold him off for as long as I could.   
“You wont touch him,” I threatened.  
“I won’t need too. Once your trainings complete, you’ll do the right thing.”  
I heard the click of the door locking behind me, trapping me in here. I swallowed my fear, I’d fight him until my last breath if it meant keeping Ben safe.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Ben’s P.O.V

Cora had been missing for over a week now. Well, as far as the ship was concerned, she was missing. Hux and I knew better. I could still feel her force presence coming from her bedroom. There was something new I could feel in her presence, something dark. Hux was that worried about her he’d come to me for help.   
“We have to know what's going on with her, she might need one of us,” he spoke.   
“What even happened?”  
“Snoke wanted to see how she was progressing. And now she's confined herself to her room for almost two weeks. It doesn’t take a genius to work out what happened.”  
Snoke must have been unhappy with her progress and hurt her in some way. The thought of her hurt and upset made me angry.   
“Has she done something like this before?” I asked.

“Never,” Hux answered.  
“Let me try and talk to her first.”  
He seemed slightly offended by this idea, “why? What's so good about you?”  
Oh if only he knew, “Cora and I have always had a force connection. We can speak to each other using the force.”  
“Fine.”  
The truth was I’d already attempted to get through to Cora on multiple occasions, at least a few times a day but every time I was either met with silence or thrown out hard. Whatever happened between her and Snoke must have been bad. Maybe she had been right about him all along, maybe he’d found out about us. 

I got myself comfortable and closed my eyes, focusing on Cora.   
_“Cora, Hux and I are worried about you. Please let us know your okay,”_ I spoke.   
Silence. I waited a few more moments but still nothing. I sighed, giving up once more. Hux looked at me expectantly. I shook my head, Hux making an irritated huff in response as if I was the incompetent one. I ignored him and got to my feet. We made our way to her bedroom, Hux trying the door. It wasn’t locked, yet the door wouldn’t budge. She was using the force to keep us out. Hux banged his fist on the door instead.   
“Cora, please let us in. Whatever happened we want to help,” he called.   
We waited a few moments, but the door still didn’t budge. She didn’t respond either. Hux sighed and tried knocking again. 

I focused on the force, putting all my energy into the door. Of course I was met with resistance, she was much stronger than I was, but I had to try. I continued to try until I started to feel light headed. I stopped, leaning against the wall to get some strength back. However, it seemed my efforts were not in vain. The door unlocked and opened, Hux almost falling into the room. He caught himself, composed and headed inside. I was afraid of what I was going to find in that room, who I was going to find. I followed shortly after Hux who was already kneeling at her feet, trying to get her to talk. I took in the state of her room. Furniture was broken and thrown across the room, scratches and dark marks across her walls and floor. The bed covers were a wrinkled mess and there she sat with her back to the door. 

She wasn’t looking at Hux, her head was straight meaning she must be staring into space at the wall. Her hair was dirty and unkempt, she probably hadn't showered since. I hesitantly stepped further into the room, stepping round to Hux’s side so that I could see her properly. She was staring into space, dark circles around her eyes due to her lack of sleep. Her eyes looked lifeless, her skin was unhealthily pale, and she looked thinner. Her lips were chapped and pale. Cora continued to ignore the both of us, not even making eye contact. Hux sighed, knowing that his attempts at conversation had gotten us nowhere. He got to his feet and began to tidy her room, putting furniture back in the right place and position. 

Cora’s gaze suddenly met mine, her eyes flashing yellow for a split second. Fear pooled in the pit of my stomach. I know my eyes weren’t deceiving me, I’d seen that. I swallowed hard, wanting to retreat from this situation as fast as possible.   
“Your alive?” Cora asked me, surprise in her tone, her voice was strained and weak.   
Hux heard her words and was at her feet once more, taking her hands in his. She held my gaze for a few more seconds before turning her attention to Hux.   
“What happened Cora? What did he do?” Hux asked.   
Cora's eyes glassed over as she fought back tears, her gaze returned to the wall again.   
“I thought he was going to kill me,” she whispered.

He meaning Snoke, of course. Nobody else would dare to hurt Cora except him. I dreaded to think what he had done to her, but I knew it was bad. I'd seen her angry sure but never in a state like this. Hux glanced at me as if for help. I didn't know what I could do in this situation.   
“I'll draw her a bath, she needs to eat too,” I spoke.  
Hux nodded and went to the kitchen area to get her some food. I retreated to the bathroom and began to fill the bathtub with water. Once the tub was filled with warm water, I added various bath salts and bubbles, some for comfort, others for healing. I exited the bathroom to check on Cora and Hux. She was eating a simple sandwich, but it would do for now. I suppose she might not have much food left in the cupboards so that was all Hux had to work with. Once she finished the sandwich, she looked to me again, looking like she was trying to find the right words to say. 

“I want him to go,” Cora whispered, referring to Hux as if she wouldn’t be able to hear him.   
She was mostly acting like he wasn’t there. I almost felt sorry for him. I noticed the way his shoulders slumped at her words, he looked like he wanted to break down on the spot, but he kept his composure.   
“I’ll be available if you do need anything,” Hux mentioned.  
Cora acted like she hadn't heard him, not even bothering to look at him as he left. Cora kept her attention on me, waiting for more instructions. I hesitantly offered her my hand, which she took. I led her to the bathroom and helped her undress. She had definitely lost weight, her collarbones and shoulder blades poked out and there were a hint of her ribs showing. I helped her into the tub, grabbing some soap and a washcloth. I was afraid to touch her, like she might just break apart in my hands. 

I gently washed her with the cloth, the entire time she stared straight ahead. Once her body was clean, I moved to her hair, positioning myself behind her. I rubbed shampoo through her hair, making sure to give it a good deep clean.   
“I thought he was going to kill me,” she whispered once more.   
I didn’t know how to respond to that. I couldn’t lie to her with reassurance. Snoke was still alive and could very well decide to kill her at any given moment.   
“Why did you seem surprised when you saw me?” I asked instead.  
She glanced over her shoulder at me, “I thought he would have killed you after he finished with me.”  
“He knows?”  
“Yes. He’s probably listening in now.”

I fell silent. Not wanting to say or do anything wrong that might evoke a bad response from her master. I finished washing her hair, draining the water from the tub and drying her. I found her some clean clothes and helped her dress before moving back to her bedroom where I dried her hair.   
_“I won’t let him hurt you Ben,”_ she spoke through the force, _“he can’t listen like this.”_  
 _“But I don’t want him to hurt you again. You can’t keep protecting me.”_  
 _“I won’t have too soon.”_  
Her words scared me. Whilst Cora never spoke of her previous missions or horrible deeds, I was aware they were going on. I’d just been so love struck that I’d ignored them. The path she was going down was not one I wanted to follow. I couldn’t follow. 

_“Cora, you can’t,”_ I finally spoke.  
 _“Why not? Most Sith apprentices end up killing their masters in the end anyway.”_  
 _“I won’t be a part of it.”_  
 _“Obviously not.”_  
I noticed the dark look in her eyes and felt fear again. Now she’d been washed and fed she was starting to look better but the woman before me was not the Cora I had fallen in love with. I didn’t know if I’d ever get that Cora back, but I would have to try. But I needed to get out of here and mediate. I needed a sign from the force that staying was the right thing to do. Cora took my hand in hers, stopping me from leaving.   
“Stay. Please, I want to sleep but I’m scared,” she spoke softly.   
I hesitated, glancing at her hand in mine before back at her, “okay.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few weeks had passed, and Cora had remained in her room. I didn’t dare enter, I could feel that dark force energy every time I got near it. It was growing stronger with each day that passed. I had no idea what she was doing in there, but I knew it couldn’t be good. We still spoke through our force connection, mainly so that I knew she was eating and showering regularly, which she was. Today was the first day out her room in a month and she spent most of it in the gym, pushing her limits. If she felt any pain or discomfort, she didn’t let it show. Her only break was to go about her daily duties as if nothing had happened. 

_“I need you to come down to the holding cells now,”_ came her voice in my head.  
 _“Why?”_  
 _“Got a friend of yours here. A pilot.”_  
I racked my brain for previous friends from the resistance. After being here for so long it was getting harder to remember names and faces of the people I had left behind. The only two I remembered being my parents. I had no choice but to make my way to cells, the place my journey had begun. On my way I continued to think about who the mystery prisoner could be. A pilot? Oh fuck, a pilot. Poe Dameron.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Cora’s P.O.V

Poe Dameron and his crew had been captured earlier this morning. I knew it had only been a matter of time before someone tried to contact Ben, I just didn’t think they’d go straight for a break out. Not that it mattered, their stupidity had already gotten all but two killed. Poe and his female co pilot were alive in separate interrogation cells. Both of them had been roughed up a little by troopers and officers. I was here to do the real dirty work. I wanted to question Poe first. I remember his name from my childhood. Ben and Poe had been friends, I’m sure that friendship still stood, for now. I entered his cell to find him with a bloody nose, split lip and black eye. He didn’t appear to be afraid however. Cocky, just how Ben had been when he’d been in the same position. And look at Ben now, doing anything for me at the click of my fingers. Men were easier to break and mould than they thought. 

“So you’re the one in charge? I was expecting General Hux,” Poe smirked.  
“The General has more important things to do than question prisoners.”  
“So he left you to do it? I thought you were meant to be some feared Sith. You don’t look scary.”  
I knew that was meant to get a rise out of me, instead I smiled, “looks can be deceiving.”  
“So is there a Ben Solo here? We just need to pick him up and we’ll be out of your hair. You can back to…whatever it is you Sith do.”  
“Bens here. But he won’t be going anywhere with you. I don’t think he would want too either.”  
“Whatever you’ve done to him-“  
“You’ll what? You’re a pilot, not a solider.”

I obviously couldn’t keep Poe and his companion alive, but they could be of some use. Poe could give me information about the resistance, any weaknesses and future plans that we could intercept. And perhaps Ben could help. It would reassure me that he was still on my side. But first Poe would get one chance to talk. If he didn’t then I would to use the force.   
“I’m going to give you an offer. I want you to tell me everything there is about the resistance and then I’ll let you go. If you don’t then I’ll have to resort to more…painful ways,” I explained.  
“I told you already, you’re not scary.”  
I smiled. Spite was such a good motivator. Once I was done with him, he’d be screaming. All men ended up screaming once I was done with them. I closed my eyes and focused on Ben, finding him in his bedroom like usual. 

_“I need you to come down to the holding cells now,”_ I spoke.  
 _"Why?”_  
 _“Got a friend of yours here. A pilot.”_  
I could feel his confusion, but I knew his curiosity would bring him here.   
“You want to see Ben so badly, I thought he could join us,” I mentioned.  
Poe seemed cautious at this, unsure of what was about to transpire. Eventually there was a soft knock at the door signalling Bens arrival. I opened the door with the force, allowing him entry. Ben cautiously entered the room before I closed the door behind him. Ben took in the scene before him, remaining silent. Poe smiled at him as if to reassure him, he was okay. He wouldn’t be soon. His cockiness was starting to get on my nerves.   
“Hey Ben, long time no see,” Poe joked, “this isn't quite the reunion I had in mind.”

I smirked at this, waiting for Ben to say something. He avoided eye contact with Poe and refused to look at me. He was afraid of how Poe would react to our relationship. He knew that he would finally be found out. I should have probably comforted him, but I didn’t understand his fear. It wouldn’t matter that Poe knew. I’d kill him once he was useless.   
“I figured you might be able to help me loosen his tongue,” I explained.  
Finally Ben looked at me, with a deer in the headlights look. I almost laughed. He thought that I wanted him to torture Poe. No, I wanted to do that myself. It would good practice for what was to come. However, Ben’s attitude towards me was starting to get irritating. It made me feel like I’d done something wrong, that confessing my feelings for him had been a mistake. I took on the dominatrix stance, cocking my head at him and shooting him a look of disappointment. Perhaps then he would conform. 

“I’m not asking you to do anything, I just wanted your presence. That should be enough,” I said coldly.   
Without even turning to look at Poe, I forced myself into his mind. Poe tensed from the feeling, it wouldn’t be long till he was crying. It hadn't taken me long when Snoke had done it. It was easy flipping through his memories and thoughts like pages of a book. Poe attempted to resist as well as remain silent. I found a memory of his mother, she was a pretty woman, tanned, dark hair like her son. She was giving him a pep talk before his first flight, making him promise he would come home to her in one piece. Poe glared daggers at me for watching such a personal moment. I swatted the memory away, continuing my search. 

“Stop it,” Ben protested.  
I ignored him, doubling my efforts. Poe jerked from the sudden pain, breathing heavily. The next memory was of Poe as a child, around the age of ten. He was with Ben, saying goodbye to his best friend as Leia and Han were about to dump their only child at a Jedi temple for training. This was before Ben and I had met. Both of them seemed sad to see the other go. Both of them promising they wouldn’t forget the other like most children did. And yet Ben hadn’t seemed upset upon arriving at the Jedi temple, quickly forgetting about Poe as he striked up a friendship with me.   
“Cora stop please,” Ben pleaded.   
This time I listened, stepping out of Poe’s thoughts and letting him go. He went limp against the metal frame. 

“He came here to rescue you. Why don’t you tell him that you aren’t in need of rescuing,” I smirked.  
Ben avoided my gaze, feeling ashamed of his weakness. Poe had been listening and we both knew he wasn’t stupid. I could tell he had worked it out, but he didn’t seem disappointed or angry like Ben had expected.   
“So he’s been fucking you? Am I supposed to tell him he’s a traitor? That he’s First Order scum? He’s alive and that’s what matter,” Poe breathed.   
“Aww well isn't he a good friend? Let’s hope your mother has the same attitude when she finds out.”  
I took Ben’s hand in mine, forcing him to look at me, “if you want your friend to live then you need to get him to talk.”  
He snatched his hand from my grip, “I won’t be a part of this.”

Poe managed a small chuckle, “you sure he doesn’t need rescu-“   
I cut him off before he could finish his sentence, using the force to choke him. Looks like I needed to get Ben to prove his loyalty again. But not with Poe. Perhaps with the co-pilot. My patience was starting to wear thin, being replaced with anger. I had to remain in control and released my hold on Poe, letting him breathe once more. He gasped for breath, coughing as his lungs filled.  
“Come, we have things to discuss,” I directed this at Ben.   
Ben glanced at Poe to make sure he would be okay before following me out of the room and into the next cell. Time to prove your loyalty Ben Solo.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Ben’s P.O.V

Cora forced me into another cell, this time a female was the one strapped down. She was currently unconscious. This must be the co-pilot. She was young and pretty. And it was likely her life would end in this very cell. She wouldn’t return home to her family and neither would Poe unless I did something. I had to find a way to convince Cora to let them go. Maybe if I played along for now, she would trust me again. Cora cupped my cheek and I forced myself to relax into her touch instead of recoil. She smiled softly at this but there was still a sadness in her eyes.   
“Do you still love me Ben?” She asked.  
I didn’t know anymore. I wanted to believe there was still some part of her in there to love but I wasn’t sure anymore.   
“Yes,” I lied. 

I expected her smile to grow at this or her eyes to light up a little but there was nothing.   
“And would you do anything for me?” She asked.  
I was afraid of what that question really meant. Perhaps there was a time where I might of, but not anymore. I swallowed the truth and forced out another lie.   
“Yes.”  
“Would you prove that to me, right now?”   
Cora glanced at the unconscious prisoner, hinting at what she wanted. I felt dread, nauseated and betrayal all at once. The Cora I had loved would never ask me for such a thing, she would never force me further to the dark side. Cora could sense my hesitation, her smile fading. She stopped cupping my cheek, instead slapping me across the face. 

I took the blow, my cheek stinging. Cora unclipped a saber from her belt, forcing it in my hands. It was my saber, I knew she’d kept it all this time, but I never thought I’d hold it again.   
“Kill her. If you love me then you’ll kill her,” Cora ordered.   
I couldn’t risk being caught in another lie. She would probably do worse than slap me. I’d likely end up in a cell myself. She’d see me as a traitor and then my entire mission was a failure. If I couldn’t return to the resistance, then I had to make sure I returned in one piece. Cora lunged at me in what I thought would be another attack but not quite. Her lips pressed against mine in an awkward kiss that was all tongue and teeth whilst she groped me through my robes. I tried to push her away but a part of me didn’t want too. 

A part of me wanted this, what had once been our relationship, what had once been normality. I tangled my fingers in her hair, kissing her back. She hooked a leg over my hip, and I wrapped my arm around her to keep her steady. Cora broke the kiss, tears in her eyes.   
“Please,” she begged.   
I knew I had to do it. I knew if I didn’t, she would have no choice but to kill me. I could see the very thought of doing so was tearing her apart. That meant that my Cora was still in there somewhere. That still didn’t make this any easier. She still wanted me to take an innocent life, go against everything I had believed and been taught. I looked at her with pleading eyes, there had to be another way, something else I could do. 

“Cora please, I can’t. Anything but this,” I pleaded.   
She didn’t respond as if ignoring my statement. A tear rolled down her cheek. I didn’t know if my heart was going to break or I was going to vomit. 

I wanted to go over to her and shake sense into her, anything to change her mind. I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if I did this. Cora wiped her tear away quickly as the co-pilot stirred.   
“You shouldn’t have hesitated, you should have just gotten on with it,” Cora spoke.  
I knew she was right. I knew now it would be even harder with the person awake. I’d be able to see the look in their eye as I killed them. I’d have to listen to them beg and plead with me to spare them. Fuck.   
“Do it, Ben,” Cora coaxed.  
I felt myself turn towards the co-pilot, my gaze remaining on the floor. If I looked, I wouldn’t be able to go through with it. I gripped my saber, afraid I’d drop it.   
“Whats going on? Where am I?” The co-pilot asked.

I swallowed hard, tears threatening to spill over at any moment. My body threatening to crumple. She was disorientated enough to not have much idea what was happening. I suppose that was a good thing. I reached the co-pilot, still not able to look at her. I was killing someone who had risked their life for mine. Someone who was on my side. Someone my mother had trusted and had faith in. My arms felt so heavy carrying my own saber. A weapon that was meant to save my life, not take life. I couldn’t stop the tears anymore.   
“I’m sorry,” I managed.   
The co-pilot took a few seconds to catch on, she shrank back against the mental frame.   
“Don’t, please,” she sobbed.  
I couldn’t find anymore words other than ‘I’m sorry’ but I couldn’t say it again. I curiously glanced at her, regretting it immediately. 

Her face was pale with fear, her eyes wide and wet as she continued to beg for her life. I needed to get on with it. I ignited the saber, watching as the blue blade went through her midsection. I watched as the life drained from her face and her eyes became lifeless. My legs gave out on me and I crumpled to the floor sobbing like a child. What I had done was unforgivable. I could still hear her begging for her life. The sound wouldn’t go away. Cora was at my side, stroking my hair to offer comfort. I had no one else to turn to for comfort. I wrapped my arms around her waist, sobbing into her dress. She continued to stroke my hair, hushing me like a mother would a child. I glanced up at her, hoping what I had done was enough. I couldn’t do it again. I wouldn’t do it again.   
“Now do you believe me?” I cried.  
“I do. Let’s get you somewhere comfortable.”

I allowed Cora to help me up and lead me out of the room. She led me through the ship and into her bedroom. She sat me down on the end of her bed and kissed my tears away. Her lips met mine and I didn’t push her away. She took this as consent to do more and began to undress me. Again I didn’t push her away. I needed to feel something other than numb. I needed that distraction. I wrapped myself around her just to forget my pain for a few moments. To avoid the reality that I too was a monster.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Cora’s P.O.V

Ben had remained in his room for the rest of the week, not even answering me when I'd tried to talk with our force connection. I guess he still needed some time alone. Oh well he could wallow in self-pity, but I needed to move on to the next stage of my plan. Poe was now useless, I'd wringed him dry of any and all information about the resistance. He had no other purpose now and there was no point in keeping the holding cell occupied. The resistance wouldn't stand a chance against us now. They'd easily be crushed as we outmanned and outgunned them. Then the galaxy would be mine. After the apprentice became the master, of course. Nobody would dare question my power again. 

I entered Poe’s cell, the door sliding closed behind me. He looked exhausted from days of mental and psychical torture. But he was still able to smirk. I suppose it was a little admirable. I had to admit he was attractive, perhaps in different circumstances we could have had something. It would have been fun to beat that cocky smirk off his face. Poe knew this was our last encounter, he knew he had no more use.   
“You finally gonna put me out of my misery?” He asked, his voice weak and strained.  
“Perhaps I’ll have your head shipped back to your mother and hang your body up as a warning to the rest of the resistance.”  
“The resistance will not be intimidated by you.”  
“Oh I think they will.”  
The resistance wouldn’t know what had hit them when I took charge. This stupid galactic war would be over finally. 

“You know it’s a real shame you couldn’t be of more use,” I spoke.  
Poe made a humoured sound, “you’re not my type.”  
“I know.”  
I focused on the force around me, the energy that flowed through me and the rage in my heart. I didn’t even have to lift a finger anymore to use the force, it was effortless. Poe soon stopped smirking as he began fighting for air. Now I was the one smirking as I continued to choke him with the force. I heard the crunch as his windpipe was crushed. I exited his cell, giving orders to a few storm troopers to dispose of his corpse. Now I could move on to the next problem. I headed to the throne room, the guards letting me pass. Snoke seemed a little surprised to see me, even more so as I kneeled before him. The last time I would kneel to any man. 

“Have you learnt your lesson?” He asked.  
“Yes, I’m thinking more clearly than ever. Thank you for your guidance.”  
“And what of the Jedi?”  
“Did you not feel the shift in the force? Did you not feel that darkness within him? Perhaps your connection to the force is getting rusty old man.”  
Snoke seemed annoyed by my words before he smirked, “has that time come?”  
“You’ve had it coming for a long time.”  
“We shall see.”

He remained seated as he prepared for the first strike. I didn’t give him time for that attack, focusing all my rage and hatred on the man in front of me. I had enough time to create a force shield before I screamed. This was no ordinary scream; this scream had all the force power I had left. It was strong enough to destroy his ear drums. Strong enough to shatter the glass lookout point of the ship. Snoke crumpled to the floor, clutching his head in agony. I stopped the vacuum of space from taking him. He deserved worse than suffocation from space. Besides the emergency shutters would come down in a matter of seconds. I continued to scream, ignoring the creeping exhaustion. I could rest when he was dead. The emergency shutters came down. Snoke attempted to get to his feet but stumbled, still stunned and defended. I know the whole ship would have heard and felt my rage, it wouldn’t be long till his guards were inside to defend him. 

I drew my saber, igniting it. Snoke was in a kneeling position as I swiftly beheaded him. His head fell from his shoulders and his body fell to the floor. I wiped away the blood from my nose and turned to the now open door. All eight of his guards entered the room, weapons at the ready. I smiled, they would be a breeze compared to Snoke. I used the force to cave in the first one’s skull before looking at the rest of them. Who’s next? 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sat back in my throne, smiling to myself. This felt righteous. Liberating. I should have done this a long time ago. I’d have to get these bodies cleaned up soon enough however. Now The First Order had a real leader, one that would actually do something for the cause. I wouldn’t just sit back here like Snoke had. I wanted to lead us into victory. And I would. The door opened once more to reveal Hux. I could sense his fear, noticing the way he swallowed hard and tensed at the sight of me. I didn’t know what had felt better, his love or his fear. Hux forced himself into the room, glancing at the bodies that littered the floor. He froze as he saw Snokes body.   
“You murdered the Supreme Leader,” he said in disbelief.   
“Not at all. Your looking at the Supreme Leader. Someone had to take up the mantel, who better than me.”

I could hear him wringing his hands behind his back, the leather of his gloves straining. It was a nervous tick of his.   
“Your eyes…their…” Hux trailed off.   
I found my reflection in a shard of shattered glass. My eyes were yellow, the mark of a true Sith. My smile only grew at this before I turned my attention back to Hux.   
“Why do you seem afraid of me General?” I asked.   
“I’m not,” he lied.  
“You wouldn’t be lying to me, would you? After all you were the one who pushed for this to happen.”  
“I don’t know what you mean.”  
“I know that you told Snoke about my feelings for Ben, who else would have reason to do so?”

Hux knew he had been found out and swallowed hard again. He knew if he didn’t admit to it, I would kill him on the spot.   
“I did it so that I would have you back,” Hux admitted.   
“You had Snoke torture me for your own jealous gain. Is your plan still working out in your favour General?”  
He hesitantly shook his head before throwing himself at my feet.   
“I can make it up to you, I promise. I’ll do anything,” he grovelled.  
“Anything?”  
“Yes.”  
I pretended to think about it for a few moments. There was nothing he could do now. He didn’t deserve me anymore. He had outlived his usefulness. 

I patted my lap, needing him closer. He sat across my lap but kept his hands to himself, still cautious. I cupped his cheek, my other hand wrapping around my saber. I pulled him into a kiss, running my fingers through his perfectly combed hair.   
“Now I know why your father saw you as a disappointment,” I said sadly.   
Hux didn’t have time to respond as I pressed the single button on my saber, the blade turning on and stabbing through his chest. He crumpled as I turned the saber off, pushing him off my lap. All these men throwing themselves at my feet, it was just so flattering. I felt relief wash over me, now nobody would stand between Ben and I again.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter, thanks to everyone who read, left kudos, comments and bookmarks <3

Chapter 25

Ben’s P.O.V

I awoke to the sound of Cora screaming, forcing me bolt upright. It sounded as if she were in the room with me but as I looked around there was no sight of her. I swallowed and hesitantly got out of bed. The scream was terrifying, why hadn't she stopped yet? Was Snoke torturing her again? No, there was no fear in her scream, just pure rage. I knew when I’d stepped into that room, when I’d seen her eyes turn yellow for a split second I should have ran away as fast as I could. But it was too late for that now. I knew it would have been a matter of time before she developed new force powers, before she was completely lost to the dark side. Now I was faced with what seemed like an impossible task. I loved her, even now when she scared me. But I knew she had changed, I knew the Cora I fell in love with would never come back to me. 

Finally the screaming stopped, and everything was calm once more. I clipped my saber to my belt before heading to the door. I paused, afraid to leave the safety of this room. I had no idea what was waiting for me out there, what Cora had done. But could I really stay another night in this room? I’d locked myself away as I came to terms with what I had done. Or what Cora made me do. I couldn’t be with her anymore, whether she let me go or not was up to her. But I was done. I didn’t even know if I could face her at this point without breaking down. I took deep breaths to calm myself.   
_“Ben. Come to me.”_ Came her voice in my head.  
I felt fear build in the pit of my stomach once more. Had she known I was thinking about her? What could she want with me now? So many questions and they would only be answered if I obeyed her orders. 

I finally stepped out of my room after a month of hiding away before letting her force presence lead me through the ship. I was met with another door. I knew she was in this room and that I wasn’t prepared for whatever awaited me inside. I had to keep it together, I had to be brave. This is the kind of thing I had trained for as a child…if only she had let me finish that training then perhaps, I wouldn’t be as scared. Well now I guess it was time to grow up and put all those childish fears to bed. I opened the door and stepped into the room. I was greeted by ten bodies, all bearing different causes of death. Snokes personal guards had been slaughtered, some of their limbs strewn across the room carelessly. Snoke had been decapitated and Hux had been stabbed through the chest. Seeing Hux’s body made me fear her intentions towards me. 

And there Cora sat, her legs crossed and both of her arms resting on the sides of the throne. Her eyes were yellow, there was no mistake this time. She smiled at me, visibly happy to see me. But I didn’t trust her anymore. I pushed my fears to the back of my mind and made my way over to her. I kneeled at her feet and took her hand in mine, pressing my lips to the back of it. I had a part to play if I wanted to make it out of here alive. Cora looked at me lovingly, motioning for me to stand.   
“You were always the most loyal to me,” she spoke softly.   
“And nothing will change that.”  
Her smile grew and she got to her feet, heading over to what once was the lookout point. She stared at the metal as if it wasn’t there, as if she could see the stars through it. 

“All this is mine now. Everything I’ve ever wanted is now mine. But it would be a shame not to share it with someone,” she spoke.   
Cora looked back at me with a soft smile. If it weren’t for those yellow eyes, she would have looked normal. I would have fallen for her once more. I kept my distance, thinking about my next move.   
“You deserve it, you worked so hard for it. Now there's nobody else to hold you back,” I said.   
“Exactly. I don’t think I could have done any of this without you.”  
The horrible thing was, I believed that. If I hadn't come here we wouldn’t have fallen for each other and created this mess. 

Cora turned to me and held out her hand, wanting me to take it. I hesitated, which she noticed. Her eyes filled with tears, but she kept her hand out.   
“I can’t do this alone, I need you by my side. Please Ben,” Cora cried.   
“You don’t have to do it alone.”  
I forced myself to take her hand, standing closer to her. Her smile returned and she leaned into kiss me. I accepted the kiss, wrapping an arm around her. I unclipped my saber from my belt and held it out to her, making sure the business end was pointed at her. She looked confused, glancing between the saber and me.   
“Take it, I want no more ties to my past. Not now that I have you,” I explained.  
She looked delighted at this and wrapped her hand around it to take it from me.

“I love you,” Cora beamed.   
“I know.”  
With that I ignited my saber, killing her instantly. I caught her with my other arm, placing her gently on the floor instead of letting her fall. I saw the life leave her eyes as they were permanently fixed on me. I turned the saber off, the metal clanking as it hit the floor, rolling away from us. I held her close, tears clouding my vision. A pain filled my chest and I let out a barely audible sob. I moved her hair out of her face, leaning down to kiss her forehead.   
“I’m sorry. I had to do it, you gave me no other choice,” I cried.   
I took her still warm hand and pressed it to my cheek, as if she were holding me. I should have taken her away from this place, taken her somewhere we could have been happy together. Where she didn’t feel the pull to the darkness. 

I closed her eyes and forced myself to my feet. I needed to get out of here sooner rather than later. I couldn’t let someone find me like this, I’d be executed. I could finally go home to my family, to the light. It was no secret that my mother was force sensitive and a bond between a mother and son was something nobody could break.   
_“I’m coming home.”_


End file.
